The Secrets Of Retroville
by Katia11
Summary: What is retroville hiding? Is adventure closer than Jimmy and the gang ever thought? Is revealing..deep..hidden feelings closer than they ever thought?NOW FINISHED
1. Obsession

** Obsession**

Wow.. This girl is crazy! All she does is write.. LOL correct.. Cuz I have nooooo life! !Ahahahah! So I write fanfics.. GO ME!!!

No Own Jimmy okay... p.s. this one actually isn't in first person.. In any way! So smile!!! LOL the same thing gets boring.. So here it goes!

She stepped out onto her porch and felt the soft breeze rustling her hair. The colors surrounded her. Orange , gold and red perfectly mixed in with the soft sweetness of fall. She loved fall.. The changing colors.. The awesome beauty..as though heaven itself was on earth. Like from a dream. She watched a leaf fall in front of her and saw its mysterious pattern of falling.. It seemed to weave her into some sort of spell. One thing about Autumn, it made her reflect on everything.. Even things she hadn't thought about before. Being 17 she had changed since her school days. She of course was more deep in thought than back than. Long blonde curly like hair, and she had found herself more concerned with being just right..Even for her.. For Jimmy...She threw her hair back nervously as she crossed in front of his house. Sure it was a Saturday, and he'd be in his lab of course.. But she couldn't help but walk right by his house.. Hoping he would see her. He was all that mattered to her.. She couldn't lie.. She loved him.. Libby called her obsessed.. But how could one not be obsessed? Considering his freezing indigo eyes, his brown hair which now hung shag like over his eyes. She smiled to herself. She certainly couldn't refuse the opportunity.

They had "moments", and it drove her crazy. Wondering what every word, smile, look meant.. Because only his opinion mattered.. But she just pretended to hate him.. So the whole world wouldn't think she was crazy. Cindy walked past the park into the central down-town area. She heard a loud roaring behind her.. And a loud..

" WATCH OUT!!!!" She ducked for cover as she saw Jimmy Nuetron.. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood up again..

" YOU WATCH OUT NUETRON!!!" she yelled back.. Instantly feeling the sting of her words..

She smiled as she entered one of the nearest " hit" clothing stores. She aimlessly browsed trying oh so hard not to think of him.. But she always found herself thinking.. " wonder what Jimmy would think of this.." she mentally slapped herself.

"Need help miss?" the lady next to her asked.

" No ..I don't need any help.." she replied quietly. The lady smiled and backed away.

Cindy picked up a nearby piece of clothing. It was blue and sparkly.. Just like.. She threw the piece of clothing back on the hanger, hung it up and stomped out of the store. It was like he was everywhere. She noticed it had gotten worse since Libby started saying that he stared at her.. And stuff like that. Sure Libs whatever you say. She continued on her walk down the street.. Only to run into him..the person that haunted her.. Day in and day out.

" NEUTRON!" she yelled. He tensed up quite a bit as he walked towards her.

" Yes miss Vortex?" he smiled.

" You have some explaining to do!!" she quickly responded. She noticed that he was now very stiff and obviously uncomfortable.

" er..umm... you mean about nearly running you over..ya..sorry about that.. My hover car lost transmission and it started to weave towards the central ground area. I didn't see you down there.. Really sorry about that... HAH!! NOT!!!" he cruelly spat at her.. She smiled obviously devising an evil plan of some sort.

" AHA! So this transmission did you make it?"

" Yes..." he replied quickly and proudly.

" Hah! No wonder .. Another failed experiment by Jimmy Nuetron!"

' I bet you couldn't do half the stuff I do!!"

" BET I COULD!"

"Could not!!"

"COULD!!"

So on and so forth.. Many people passed them noting the fire burning in their eyes. Just than Cindy shot back...

" Well at least I don't like Betty Finland..."

" Her name is Betty Quinlan!"

" Is that so? Betty Quinerland?"

"NO!!" he yelled back at her.

" Hah a weak spot eh Nuetron?"

" She is _NOT._. I repeat _NOT_ my weak spot..."

" Then why on earth did you react that way?"

" Because, it annoys me when you do things wrong. That's why.."he shot back.

" Oh really, well then I best be on my way! I was on a shopping spree until I ran into you!!"

Cindy flung her hair back in his face. He snapped back at her.

" Fine.. Bye.." he replied coldly. She just simply walked forwards. Enjoying the brief feeling of triumph. ' Food Court...' boy she felt hungry after that dispute.. Fighting with Jimmy almost always made her hungry. She plopped down on one of the free benches, and pulled out a ten dollar bill. She browsed around and found a salad bar. She loved salad bars and couldn't refuse.

Sitting back down she noticed that not three tables away there sat a happy couple. Making out.. This was the last thing she needed. Seeing people.. Happy..the thing that she wasn't. She angrily shoved the food in her mouth and continued her shopping splurge. She loved shopping.. It cured her of any disease (emotional of course) that she might be hiding. But today just wasn't her day. She kept seeing couples.. Everywhere..people older.. Younger.. Her age.. It was driving her nuts. She ran into one of her favorite shops again. Hoping that there would be safety in hiding in the close. She noticed a couple browsing her favorite section. She joined them listening to them say..

" How do you think this will look on me?"

" Do I have to answer this?" the guy smiled as he whispered in the girls ear. Something that she was able to hear standing so close.

" Perfect..." she smiled as he kissed her ear. She nibbled back on his neck and evilly smiled as she took the sweatshirt in her hand.

" Thanks babe.." she replied as she went to the front. He stayed behind a little bit longer browsing.. He smiled at her across the rack.

" Sorry about the public display of affection.. I noticed you looked kind of uncomfortable.." his voice said. For the first time she actually looked at him. He had black hair and blue-green eyes..

" Oh it didn't bother me..it's just.."

" I know I'm really sorry.." he laughs as he picks up a billabong shirt.

" Well you didn't do anything..cuddling doesn't bug me..my best-friend does it all the time with her boyfriend..it's just it makes me think of someone that I don't really want to ..." he smiles..

" An ex eh?"

" No.. More like guy I am in love with who won't even given me the time of the day.." she looked back down at the rack.

" Oh I am sorry... but hey.. Don't waste your time on a jerk..it's no use..." he smiled again. She smiled back.

" Name please.." she remotely stated.

" Names Phil.. Phil Long.."

" Cindy... Cindy Vortex, very pleased to meet you Phil.."

" Well I better be going..but hey here's my email..and my girlfriends email..anytime you need help just ...ask! Well write!" he smiled at her as he handed her a sheet of paper. She looked directly into his eyes. They were quite beautiful but there wasn't that feeling that she felt with Jimmy. She read the paper and sighed.

It was his email.. She laughed at it.. Nice guy hotmail she giggled. Heck ya he was nice. To just talk to her out of the blue like that.. He was defiantly going on her buddy list.. No matter what Marie said... She picked up the nearest piece of clothing and went to the register. She smiled as she placed it in her bag..she had realized that she needed Jimmy in her life.. All because of a boy named Phil.. She continued on her shopping journey through endless stores and music..and magazines. All the while laughing inside. Noticing more and more happy couples..finding more and more strength in herself to tell him. She walked up to his house..but the strength drained..seeing his blue eyes..and his hair..and hearing his voice. It was driving her nuts. It's like he followed her everywhere. She turned away and headed inside. Noticing the T.V. on she smiled at her mother. Who acknowledged her presence and went back to watching T.V.

She headed upstairs.. So much for telling him.. Tomorrow was another day..who knew....maybe.. She heard a knocking at her door. Sure enough it was the girl from the store..

" so I heard my boyfriend gave you his email!"

" Ya. But chill it's only cuz I've been having trouble with another boy and he wanted to help.." she smiled obviously predicating the fire..

" Oh.. Sometimes I swear he is way to nice for his own good!" she laughed. "Well I better be going! See ya later! Any time you need to talk just ask Phil for my address he'll give to ya I'm sure.." she laughed as she headed out the door and Cindy flashed a smile back at her. Once again she felt the sweet autumn breeze flow through her. She laughed at her girlish side. She stood in the doorway for quite sometime until her mother yelled at her to close the door. She stared through the window in the door.. Across the street wondering what on earth Jimmy could be doing at this moment... No more fighting it.. She just couldn't help it. He was everything.. Smart..funny.. EVERYTHING..that she couldn't have.. And it was driving her nuts.. Literally! All she thought of was him him him.. She was beginning to wonder if she should just move..

Or should she just talk to him? Tell him.. Not fight with him.. Tell him.. That's all she could think about.. Just loving him.. She was sure getting sick of not... she silently screamed across the street.. Bearing her every emotion.. But when she finished she realized.. Nothing had changed.. Nothing had moved.. The wind still blew.. And she was still.. In love with something that she couldn't have..

Why oh why did she have to be so stupid???

short first ch..just had to get it started though!! :D :D


	2. Cut Short

Note: this story is about the secrets of the gang...and of the city itself.

**Cut Short**

Another day, another hopeless day.. Ya sure she should "enjoy" life. But how could she when everything she wanted was running away from her. There was nothing she could possibly do to stop it. She sighed as she opened her locker. Inside lay pictures, and sayings she had worked on collecting. There was one open space, for a picture she knew she would never obtain. She glanced at the empty hall next to her. She imagined Jimmy there. She heard footsteps..she jumped when she saw it was Jimmy himself. He looked really troubled about something.

" Hey Nerdtron.." she said teasingly. He just looked coldly into his locker.

" Hey..not in the mood.." he said coldly. She just smiled and grabbed her books for her first class.

" Ya, sure.." she said as she joined Libby. She had expected him to return the not-compliment. She looked at Sheen and saw the weirdest look in his eyes. She smiled at him as he not so interestingly nodded. Cindy noticed the strange look in Sheens eyes as well.

"Sheen what's up?"

" Same thing..as Jim.." he said quietly. Cindy stood there..puzzled.. What on earth... she ran up to him.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh it's nothing..just go to class.."

The rest of the day she was trying to think of what could possibly be bothering him. She tried and tried but alas, every time she failed..sorrily. She had heard nothing about anything she decided he was just plain crabby. Little did she know, she was anything but right.

Jimmy was holding a secret.. That only his two best friends had been informed about. The secret of Retroville was in him. He couldn't tell anyone.. That.. Well.. Three teenage girls had been murdered. There was no trace of evidence, or blood or anything. The autopsy had proven inadequate and didn't show anything. And he had just heard news that three more had been killed this morning. He was troubled, because none of them had anything in common except for being teenagers. SO he was worried about.. No he wasn't he had to keep that under-wraps to. This stupid town..he thought to himself. It holds to many secrets.. He looked at the pictures..which were grossly sickening. The heads half way off the body..and the police said they found no evidence of anything.. No seamen..(the girls were all naked) and Jimmy just was baffled. If they found no evidence they wouldn't be able to prove anything worth dirt. He sighed as he placed the pictures in his locker. This had been troubling him all day, causing him to be quite crabby. As Cindy had obviously noticed. She was a girl teenager.. She could be next..but he couldn't tell anyone! But he had to. She meant more to him than anything. Of course she had no idea. She was prey.. He couldn't let her die to.. This is so stupid.. He angrily commented to himself as he headed past Cindy. Who seemed very distracted by something in her locker. He walked past Betty who was calling for him..but he seemed to be deaf today. His mind was just on that crazy no evidence.. He had to stop whomever or whatever was doing this. He had thought through every possibility, every chance of a clue, but had come up..with absolutely nothing. If a genius couldn't do this.. No one else possibly could. No one... Stupid..He angrily thought as his thoughts were interrupted by a school announcement over the loud speaker

" Jimmy Nuetron please report to the office." he knew what this was about. He hung his head low. Decided not to chicken out and slowly, drearily walked towards the principals office. To be told about those other three girls killed this morning. Those girls lives had been cut short. It was no fair. He had to find the culprits and fast. Because no- one knew who was going to be next. That's what the principle said. But he just didn't understand..it wasn't that easy. Jimmy had even tried the hypothesis of the Yolkians. But that idea was discarded the moment he realized the Yolkians would kill everyone. Not just the girls. Sheen knew, and was worried about Libby, but Jimmy told him he could tell no- one. Ever since Sheen had been acting very moody. And less silly then before. Jimmy just figured it was because he didn't want his dear Libby to die. And Sheen had affirmed this suspicion. Of course Jimmy said that no matter how big the temptation..always keep it quite. The police won't be to happy if we tell people. But Sheen insisted.. And Jimmy had to zap his short term memory. That's why he seemed so weird today. Well everyone knew that Sheen was shy.. But not that shy they all commented to him. He just said he'd hit his head and had a small concussion. No biggie. Of course Libby reacted like a nuclear bomb had gone off.

" Oh MY GOSH! Is he gonna die?" Was all he had heard since lunch time. He didn't care. Tomorrow Sheen would be fine.. And he would make him believe he had a concussion.. Even give him some particulars.. Just to make sure. Knowing Sheen he would drag it out..and involve Ultra Lord or something in one way or another. Jimmy just laughed as he thought of Sheen.. And Libby. She kept treating him like a baby. Feeding him food. When Jimmy knew that Sheen remembered how, and was just trying to get all the attention he possibly could from her. It was a little aggravating. But he dared not bring the subject up because then he would get asked questions. And in this case, questions were not good. He silently walked through the hallway. And saw many girls. He kept thinking, sorry if you have to die.. But I don't know whose doing it. This pang of guilt kept getting stronger.. Finally he decided. He would do anything to stop this killing surge. Even if it meant.. Telling.. Her... she would help him.. Because she'd be concerned about all her friends. She was very smart.. He needed her.. Without her.. He'd never get to the bottom of this. But how to tell her. He saw her heading to her class. A knot fixed itself somewhere near the bottom of his stomach. Just tell her... then after class he hurriedly put his things away so he could catch up with her. His legs vibrating(feeling as though he had just run a mile), his eyes watering.. His voice finally cracked and said.

" WAIT UP CINDY!!!!" she spun around and put a disapproving look on her face as he caught up to her. There was no turning back now. None.. She looked at him with her green eyes. They seemed to read his soul, they penetrated his soul, his very being. He worked very hard to get the words he was searching for out.

" There is something that I need to tell you about.." " But you have to swear you won't tell ..anyone!!" he said quietly and quickly.

" Okay, Nuetron.. Whatever you say.."

" Just PROMISE!" he said impatiently he didn't want his backbone to give up on him now.

" Okay already I promise.." she said coldly. He grabbed her hand and thrust her into a nearby janitors closet.

" NUETRON!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she cried. He took his hand and covered her mouth. Warm tingles formed around his fingers, he had to shake them off.

" Shush.." he said removing his hand. Her eyes were wide. Obviously confused. " This is confidential" she seemed very tense all of a sudden. And when he thought about it, he did sound pretty scary. But this was pretty scary stuff.

" The reason why I've been so crabby today is because, there have been a few...." he paused did he really want to tell her? He looked up into her questioning eyes. They held many secrets.. And he knew she could hold this one. " Murders.." she gasped rather loudly. He placed his finger to her lips. " They have all been teenage girls, and well there's no evidence or anything.. And I need help.. Because if I don't find the thing or person that did this.. All the girls in Retroville could end up dead." her eyes got very wide again. Scared.. " Ya I know.. Here look at these." he handed her the pictures, he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

" Oh my Gosh.." her voice whispered.

" I know it's really bad..." his voice assured her.

" But why do you want me to help?"

" Because, I think I can trust you..and your smart...so I thought hey why not.. We have to stop these murders no matter what the cost.."

" So no arguing.."

" Well at least when were working on the cases."

" I agree.." she smiled a little bit. Jimmy tried his best to read beyond what she was conveying. But like usual, she mystified him, and he lost the battle.

"Thanks Cindy, this is for every one.. Including yourself.. So it was a wise choice. But you can't speak a word of it! Not even to Libby.. You can tell no-one.. I thought the government was wrong on this issue, but they told me that it would make a chaos kind of effect."he paused.

" Problem is I have no idea how to start..." he Finished. She looked back down at the photographs. They would have to start with the girls, who they were, what were they like, who knew them.. Simple things like that.

" Well, we can start with who the girls were and talk to there families..." she said

" CINDY!!" he smiled brightly.. " YOUR BRILLIANT!" she jumped back a little bit as he continued. " I can't belief I didn't think of it myself..." he just rambled on and on. Cindy was very confused. Had he just called her.. Cindy Vortex smart????? She snapped back into reality.

" Nuetron will you just shut up already?' she angrily snapped at him. His mouth closed and she smiled.

" That's better..now whose the first girl?"

"Her name was Sarah Mcgrellin... it says here that she was 13.She lived just south of here....near the downtown area." he looked at her nervously... " Are you sure you want to do this Cindy? You don't have to you know..you never know, it could get ugly.."he said almost inaudibly.

" Exactly.." she replied flashing him a smile as she walked out of the Janitors closet. " I'll call you when I'm done with my homework, and you better be ready to kick some major solving BUT!" she called as she walked away. Jimmy sat stunned. Not only in that sentence had she not used Nerdtron or Spewtron ..once..she said she was going to call him! HIM! His heart felt like it had grown wings. He smiled as he also walked out of the closet. He laughed at himself as he dazedly walked towards the doors. He noticed several girls outside. Please let him find the culprit... please.. Maybe if he just kept thinking he would, he would. This thought pleased him as he walked into his house.

About three hours later the phone rang. Please let it be Cindy..it's getting late.. He thought as he picked up the cold receiver.

" Hey this is Cindy, is Jimmy there?" her voice sweetly asked. When he heard her voice he almost lost the ability to speak, but then he remembered that he had a mission.

" Ya, this is him.." he spoke generally. He coughed so his voice didn't sound so raspy.

" Okay, I'm heading over there...c ya in a few..." her voice replied quickly and bluntly. His nerves went way up.

" K," he replied nonchalantly. She hung up as he did... he nervously fingered the cord. Sure enough a tiny bit later he heard the buzzer to his lab ring. His heart jumped as he pushed the button. He loud scream filled the corridor. He hurried over .. He had intended to catch her.. He really had.. But she.. Was kicking and screaming. She landed on top of him, knocking him over onto his back. She laid on top of him, looking into his eyes for quite a while.

" Better watch where your going next time Nuetron.." she looked down realizing she was pinning him to the floor. A tiny bit of a pink covered flushed on to her cheeks. He smiled.

" A little bit uncomfortable eh?"

" I was surprised, so don't get any ideas.." she said quickly. He smiled.

" ok.. Well I found exactly were our first girl lived..so shall we?" he asked her.

Should she let him lead her around? Ya, why not. She was going to help him after all. She did like him..but it was completely out of her personality. Or the one she put on anyways.

" Ya, let's go.." she decided to content..for Sarah. They followed the street signs. They finally arrived at a green house. It had three floors and several windows. All the lights were on and a small blue car was parked in the drive-way. They were home. Both of them shaking on the inside knocked on the door. A tall scruffy looking man with glasses came to the door. His beard almost seemed to cover his mouth. Cindy tried to contain the big laughing fit that was going on inside of her. Jimmy smiled at the man. Oh so sweetly. Cindy had to look away so that she would be able to pay attention to what was going on. After brief introduction to the man who called himself John Mcgrellin he led them inside. Cindy found a comfy chair as Jimmy began talking. John led them to Sarah's room. He said they could go through anything to find out who killed his baby. They silently watched as he left the room. After he left. Both burst out in laughter. Jimmy looked at Cindy as she laughed. His breath seemed to be caught in his right chest cavity. She looked at him questioningly. He looked down at the floor quickly. She smiled again, as she started going through her diaries, and papers. Jimmy felt weird doing this, but she was dead, and if he wanted to save Cindy, and everyone else he needed to do things that were uncomfortable.

Cindy gasped. She opened the diary to show him a picture of an old man. Jimmy eyed her carefully..

" Ya, so.." he said. She pointed to the heading.

' Local man shot...Police investigating...' " There's no words in here , just newspaper clippings, what do you think she was on to?"

" Who knows, but that was like 15 years ago, she could've been doing a report.." Cindy looked discouraged..

" Ya .. I guess..." her voice replied. He smiled as he touched her hand.

" Nice find though.." he smiled trying to hide the tingles once again running through his hand.

" Thanks, I guess.." she said looking through more papers. This was going to be a long process.


	3. Gone

**Gone**

No own Jimmy- thanks for reviews it kind of switches off...mostly Jimmy and Cindy though.. Mostly I put those other characters in if they play an important role. I shall try to be more specific though!! Thanks!!!:D :D Double P.S. warning this ch. May shock you..

-kTe-

Libby was excited, tonight was the night, she was going to ask Sheen if he loved her. Ya, they had been going out, but she loved him... She had been hiding this secret long enough. She nervously locked her house and walked through the dark. She was scared of the dark, but she had kept that secret to.. Her eyes found the sunset quite interesting. She looked at Jimmy's house and then Cindy's she knew they belonged together. She knew that they loved each other. But both had made her swear she wouldn't tell. She smiled.

" I wish that those two would just get together," she said looking at the ever beautiful sunset.

She knew Cindy was in love..and so was Jimmy. It would be so perfect, for both of them. She found herself standing on Sheen's front door step. She knocked.

" Hey," she said as Sheen opened the door. He smiled.

" Hey," he replied. " Come in.." he said.

" I love you.." she stated without even thinking. He swept her up in his arms. They seemed to be so warm and comfy. Like a big chair. She squeezed him back. He pulled away and kissed her ever so gently. She had kissed him before, but this time..it was special.

" I love you to.." he said.

" Good, just making sure." he swung her to the floor. Freely kissing her.. She groaned with unexplained pleasure. Just then they heard a noise outside the door. Whatever it was, was probably gone now. She said as she pulled Sheen on top of her hardly. She thrust her lips on him.

Hours, hours.. Past by.. Making out.. Finally it was like ten o clock and pitch black out. Her shirt was wrinkled, and half way pulled off her body. Sheen lay next to her holding her hand. She kissed it sweetly, and got up. As She heard a slight noise. She walked out to see what it was. She stood in the darkness. All of a sudden A black figure emerged from the bushes. It was moving closer. She screamed.. But no-one would hear her......

Nothing.. Absolutely nothing.. Notta... Niente.. That's all that she and Jimmy had found. Now she found herself lying in Jimmy's lab. Him upstairs and not letting her go..saying that she shouldn't risk going out alone. Had he been protecting her out of care??Or just simply hoping he wouldn't get sued if she got killed...ya..he was just trying to be nice. And it worked.. The clock struck one o clock. She looked and looked through the endless journals, writings, clippings. Nothing connected the three girls with each other. Nothing.. Cindy angrily looked at the newspaper clipping and recalled the touch of Jimmy's hand. She brushed her other hand up against it. She could almost feel his warmth. Like he had put himself into her. She remembered her fall down that corridor. Long and dark, and landing on top of her boy. The one she had fallen in love with. He was smiling up at her.. And she sort of lost conscienceless.. And he had awakened her "moment" very rudely. She smiled at the thought of her response. That closet.... so close to her. She had even thought to shut him up just to grab him and kiss him. But the temptation passed, finding she made him shut up.. Very quickly. Her eyelids sorely drooped..obviously her body was begging for sleep. but there was something inside her mind that would not let her sleep. Perhaps it was the thought that three more girls would be killed this morning. That would be three...nine...girls...dead.. Tears spilled down her cheeks. If they didn't hurry, every girl in the city would be dead. She coldly slapped the paper. Please someone give her an idea. But nothing came... her eyes were so tired.. But she had to help Jimmy.. But she was so tired. She wondered if Jimmy was also tired. She not even thinking touched the button to his room. A portal opened. How to get up it.. She called from down stairs.

" Jimmy!!!!!" her voice echoed. She was very cold all of a sudden and could feel a warm breeze on her face. " Jimmy!" she heard a groan. A face marked with red sore eyes appeared.

" What is it Cindy, did you find something?" he asked.

" No, but I am so tired..I need sleep, and it's cold down here!" she cried up the tube. He smiled. He was making some noise and then he plummeted down the tube. She noticed his hard fall on the floor made him grimace. She laughed at him as he got up.

" Okay, I have to work out some bugs, but hey..." he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing only jeans... He smiled at her. As he pushed a button, and out popped a couch. He turned on the heat. Threw her a blanket and smiled.

" There..it's all better.." he said mockingly. She threw the papers at him.

" Well..at least I didn't fall asleep..." she came back.

" Touche..." she laid down on the couch. He smiled at her as he flicked off the lights.

" Try and sleep, we need to be able to think clearly in the morning...it is still school after all.." Her heart found a place near the top of her throat.

" Ya, sure, see you in the morning." she heard his raspy breath. She heard some noise and heard him exit the room. Her eyes freely closed.. Only to dream about him..

She awoke the next morning to Jimmy next to her side. She jumped a bit at this site, at least this time he was fully dressed.

" Mornin to you to.." his voice reassured her. Why did he sound so happy? She threw a nervous glance in his direction.

" Why are you so happy? Who got killed?" she smiled at him sweetly. She wanted to know. He glanced at his feet.

" Betty.." his voice whispered. He just kept looking down.. " Some girl named Liza, and then.." he paused. A tear freely fell from his eye. " You won't believe me..." he said. She looked at him. " Libby.." his voice said drearily. The news hit like a load of bricks. Tears fell freely from Cindy's eyes now as well.. "NO!!!" she screamed with such anguish Jimmy thought the world had exploded.

" I'm sorry, but it's the truth, she was killed last night.. Her mom said she had gone to see Sheen and didn't come back.." his voice said. Cindy found her shoes very interesting all of a sudden. She could feel nothing. Why couldn't she feel anything? She was to blame, because they hadn't stopped the killer..

" Cindy, there's no way we could've solved this thing last night!"

" NOW ITS 12! DON'T YOU GET IT?? 12!!!" she screamed back at him. Her eyes filled with more tears. Her cheeks stained with them, she wiped them with her sleeve.

" I'm really sorry.." he said looking at his keyboard. Vox was silent.. All was silent. Except for the occasional sound of Cindy crying. He looked at her with the utmost sympathy. He walked towards her slowly, unsure if he was welcome.

" Can I help?" he asked. She got up and to answer him she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. His breath was heavy and he was surprised. But then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so tightly into him. Her head found a soft spot on his left shoulder. Just then he did something she didn't quite understand. He kissed her right ear softly. He whispered.

" I'm sorry Cindy, we will find whoever did this.." he reassured her. She smiled at him. She put her head back on his shoulder.. And stood there..doing what she had longed to.. Just standing there..holding him.. Like a puppy. Her heart had wings. She giggled inside as he played with her hair. She smiled at him as she pulled away.

" Thanks you're a great friend.." He smiled at her.

" I try Cindy, I really try.." he assured her. She flashed him a smile.

" I figured you didn't want to go to school, that you'd want to work on the case all day. Of course talk to Mrs. Folfax of course..but I brought you the homework from today. I got it this morning." he smiled. This was the nicest thing Jimmy had ever done for her. She embraced him again. As a friend.. Like a warm teddy bear in the dark of the night. He smiled at her.

"Well we better get started.." he said without looking from her. He still held her in his arms. She never wanted him to let go. It felt so good, so right. He slowly pulled away from her grasp. She looked at the floor. Which now seemed very interesting to her. He handed her a journal. Libby's journal. She knew she kept one. But Cindy knew all of Libby's secrets. But Jimmy insisted that every thing be looked through, journal writings, poems, paintings, anything that could lead them on the right track. She placed the key in the lock. Sure enough it opened. She looked at the first page.

_My name is Libby folfax. I am 10._ Jimmy said that she should scan to the later entries So she did. The last one...started with Cindy's name!

_Cindy, she seriously needs some help. She obviously is very much in love with nuetron. But yet has to admit it. I mean can't she just tell him? He obviously loves her back.(Cindy jumped at this sentence.) Could it be any more obvious? NO! Those two seriously need to get together, no matter what it takes._

_Sheen, he is such a sweetie. I am going to tell him that I love him tonight. No matter what it takes. And I will be so happy then. He will tell me he loves me to.. It will be so perfect._

_Now for planning of the Neutron/Vortex get together. I have hatched this plan. That one day I am going to tell Cindy that I need to meet her at the school. Sheen will do the same to Jimmy. I'm sure he will.. And then we will not show up. Lock the doors, burn candles. The two will have to be in the same room. Romantically lit.. Neither one of them will be able to resist the truth. Love is strong.. Very strong. I don't think Cindy quite understands this fully._

_Well I best go.. I have to go tell Sheen! Wish me luck!_

_Sincerely, Libs_

Cindy grasped the book tighter in her hand. Libby was gone. Had she managed to talk to Sheen? Maybe Sheen saw something! She snapped to this realization. Jimmy looked at her strangely. She forced the new entry out of her head.

" It said that she was going to meet Sheen! Maybe he saw something.." Jimmy smiled.

" LET ME SEE!" he said excitedly. She had a hard time giving it to him. He read the entry nonchalantly. Cindy could feel her face burning as his eyes read. He laughed at it.

" Sheesh what kind of a person was she? Saying that you and me..." he laughed again as he sighed.

" Well at least us it gives us somewhere to turn." he said slowly looking at the entry again.

" To Sheens!" he cried.

" Ya," she replied trying to hide the tears that were screaming to come out. Not only had she just lost her best friend in the world. She had lost the only person she loved .. Nuetron.. He obviously had no feelings for her.. Whatsoever.. She had to fight off the temptation to just give up. He signaled her to come. She obeyed like his puppy. She figured because of the nice things that he _had_ done today she was never going to be able to convince herself she was mad at him. She grimaced at this short coming. Jimmy knocked on Sheens front door. Jimmy smiled at him. Sheen looked down at his shoes, he seemed to already know what was coming. Cindy followed Jimmy inside. She watched as he sat down. She looked Sheen in the eye. It was her turn to ask, it was her best friend. She took a deep breath......

He listened to Cindy tell Sheen that Libby had died. He could see tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked at the floor. Recalling that entry. It had said that Cindy loved him. Was this true? Or had Libby known that she was next and simply wrote it to throw us off track. Nah, but there had to be some explanation for it. He seemed to block out the sad voice of Cindy and Sheen discussing what to do. He had found himself.. Happy.. He was with Cindy.. He was sad to.. Betty had died. She was his friend. He didn't know what he felt. It was like a mixed up pot of nothing. He smiled at this never ending thought. If only there was some scientific proof that Cindy felt the same as he did. But of course, anything scientific would point away from the fact that he loved her, and she didn't love him. Fidgeting with his hands seemed to have become the only thing that made sense any more. He thought of Betty, did she have any enemies? Well Cindy, but he knew that Cindy was there with him last night. He had watched her fall asleep. That lab gets dark he remembered thinking. He made some noise. But didn't move from his spot. He watched her sleeping. When she was sleeping, he knocked something over just to make sure. She groaned but nothing. He felt his way over to her in the dark. He placed a warm kiss on her sleeping lips. She stirred a little bit. He smiled as he remembered the electricity that shot through his back bone. He went back upstairs and at 7:00 his phone rang bearing the horrid news. He headed down into the lab and kneeled over Cindy. He knew that she would be happy if he didn't make her go to school. When he told her, he knew that she would get weird. Sure enough 10:00 came around. He woke her, and told her. She reacted exactly like he had expected her to. But he didn't act anything like himself. He had hugged her.. he knew he was wanting it. But she acted like she wanted it to. And he kissed her cheek. She didn't do anything. Then she said he was an awesome friend. Then he understood that if she had been with any one else, she would've done the same thing. He looked back at the scene in front of him. Sheen's eyes were down cast.

" How did she die?" Cindy glanced at him.

" Remember that time when I told you that you had a concussion..well you really didn't.. You see..there have been a few murders. And you wanted to tell lib, but I couldn't let you. The government would kill me. If she had told just one person, the government would've found out. So I zapped your short term memory. Libby has now been taken victim.." sheen's eyes lit up. Red seemed to spark in them.

"Get out traitor!" he cried.

" But we can't we have to ask if you saw anything."

" Well I heard something outside in the bushes, and that's it..now leave!" he angrily stated. He took Cindy's hand and led her outside. She followed him willingly. Under any normal circumstances he knew that she would've so killed him by now. He stood near the bushes. He let go of her hand as he rounded the bushes. Nothing. No scraps of clothing.. Nothing.. No blood. Whatever it was..it was gone..along with Libby. Cindy looked down at the ground as he came near her. He didn't even really think about what he did next. He touched her face with his hand.

" We Will.. Find who did this.. I promise you..if it takes to the end of my days." she smiled. She pulled away a little bit.

" Let's go back to the lab."

" O.K." she said solemnly. He knew that she was very sad. Just like he would've been had it been Carl or Sheen. He realized he could do nothing but solve this case, and then maybe she could be normal. And then it hit him. Why did the government really think that he couldn't tell anyone? A lot of girls would stay inside then!! Were they on to something?? Nah...but he knew that he wasn't ever going to discard the idea. Just in case. Cindy smiled at him. Ya, just in case.

Because Libby was gone..those other 11 girls were gone..and Cindy could possibly the next one gone..and then he would be gone..

End of ch. Hope it was good enough..sorry it's kinda moving a little bit fast. So next ch. I'll slow it down a tish. PROMISE!! :D :D -kTe-


	4. The Truth of The Heart

**The Truth of the Heart**

Heh-I sure hope this ch. Is less confusing..but if you think about it.. LOL sry! I shall try harder. -kTe-

She was never any good at figuring out guys. She didn't understand why Jimmy had been so kind to her the past few days. Yes Libby was dead, but he didn't have to be so nice about it. What caused the change? And Sheen who understood what was going through his head? He had not acted interested when she told him. But he did spas out when he found out that Jimmy hadn't let him warn Libby. She knew something was up. He acted angry instead of crying. Maybe that's just the manly thing to do, she thought to herself. But why? Everyone knew those two were pretty much together all of the time. All of these thoughts were running through her head as she sat on Jimmy's lab floor. She stared down at a blank piece of paper labeled- Ideas. She was supposed to come with reasons for the murders. Jimmy was doing the same across the room. She looked at him writing. What had he found? He hadn't spoken to her since they left Sheens. She looked at the clock. It was now 1:00 in the morning. And they still hadn't come up with anything. She was getting really tired of going in circles.

"Jimmy..it's no use! There's nothing here!" She cried.

"Ya I know it is pretty much impossible.."

"Then what were you writing down?"

"Oh nothing.." he said very quietly shoving the paper she had seen him writing on somewhere in his desk. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked acting like he knew nothing. She smiled.

"Never mind..." she said looking back down at her own paper. Her eyes were so tired. She could feel them closing. She lay her head down on the floor. Jimmy looked at her she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done.." he said sweetly. But she didn't care whether he was done, or whether he was going to be there till eternity. She was to tired... Her world became colored in greens, pinks, and blues...

The next morning she awoke to the lights very brightly shining through her eyelids. She groaned. She felt like she had gotten hit by a semi or something. She opened her eyes slowly. Not wanting to ever wake up. When she did open her eyes. She found herself not on the floor, but on the pull out couch. She was very confused. How the heck? And then next to her on the floor, was Jimmy. Her heart gasped. He had made her bed..he had put her in there.. Seriously? She must be dreaming. But she saw his chest moving up and down. He must of fallen asleep with the lights on. She saw a piece of paper beneath his hand. She shakily lifted his hand. He stirred, her breath caught in her throat. But it relaxed the moment that he lay still again. She read the paper. It bore a few drawings which she could not make any sense of. She looked at it..right side up.. Upside down. Nothing... this guy is weird she thought to herself. Or maybe he figured to disguise what he really meant. She placed the paper on the floor next to him. She heard him stirring. She quickly closed her eyes. Pretending to be asleep.

"Morning Cindy.." his voice said quietly. Trying not to wake her. Inside she smiled. He was moving closer to her..She could feel her heart going about 50 million miles per hour... he was kneeling next to her now. She had to keep the charade up! Then she got something she wasn't expecting. She felt warm lips touch her cheek. Her whole cheek was on fire..why had he done that?

"Morning sleepy head.." he said smiling. Her heart felt like it had grown wings. His blue eyes held her green ones. She laughed inside. He had kissed her cheek! BUT WHY!!!

"Morning to you to .. How late were you up last night?"

"about three..then I went upstairs.."

"then how did I get on the couch?" she asked laughing.

"Oh ya... I put you there..so you wouldn't wake up.." he said. She giggled. He really did love her.. He was afraid to say it though.

"What's that?" she said pointing to the sheet that she had been looking at.

"Nothing.." he said looking at his messages. There were none! There had been no murders!! What was going on? Had it all been a dream?

"What the heck?"

"Why just those 11?" she asked.

"Who knows, they all were from different areas... and stuff.." "I have no idea.." he said unsure. His hands were shaking.

"what is it?"

"My fear was right..." he said. He looked as white as a ghost.

WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?

sry short ch! -kTe-


	5. The Discovery?

Sorry I let you down Curious George! -kTe-

**The Discovery???**

" Who knows, they all were from different areas... and stuff.." " I have no idea.." he said unsure. His hands were shaking.

" What is it?"

" My fear was right..." he said. He looked as white as a ghost.

He looked at her. She was completely baffled by his statement. She hadn't been awake when he had gone through every reasonable possibility.

" What's your fear?" She said looking at him concerned.

" Whoever did this, just to do it! They have no motive, no reason, no particular people, there just crazy!" he said angrily. She looked down at the floor.

" So there's no hope..is there?" she said. Jimmy could see a tear form inside of her eye. But she blinked to cover it up. The gaping whole that once was filled by Libby now clearly evident. His heart filled with sympathy. But instead he angrily snapped towards his blank screen.

" No, I guess there isn't" he said unsure of what to think. He again looked at Cindy who now was seriously holding back major tears.

" Okay," she said quietly. Wiping her falling tears, on her already tear stained sweatshirt. He loved her. Even like this he loved her. He felt it down in his heart. But he could never say so. Not even when she was asleep. He had come close to telling her a few months ago, but never got it out. But he did kiss her this morning. Well just on the cheek. She looked at the blank screen behind him. He shrugged looking at her blank expression. Like a robot of some sort.

" Cindy! It's okay! We will try to find out who did this!!!" he said without thinking. " We will not rest until we find whoever did this..if it takes us the rest of our lives!" he said. She smiled at him. She was moving closer.

" Thanks Nuetron, I owe ya big time." she said. And again she embraced him. He felt the warmth spread very quickly. Like he had just drank a carton of hot chocolate. She pulled away smiling. With whipped cream and marsh mellows! He smiled at this wonderful happy feeling.

" How do we continue with a non-existent lead?" she said looking at the floor again. Obviously feeling disappointed. His head began to spin. Sheen! He had said there was a guy outside his house around five or so. Just before Libby arrived. Someone knew that Libby was headed there. But she had no time to talk to anyone. Unless.. Someone knew about her journal! He grabbed Cindy's hand and led her over to Libby's house. She refused , but he urged. He won. He had an idea. He asked Mrs. Folfax lots of questions. If anyone had been in Libby's room lately. And she replied.

" Only me," she said looking at the floor.

" Well, can we go check it out anyways?" she nodded without a word. This time Cindy led Jimmy, towards a girls room. Her dead best-friends room. He could feel her uncomfortableness. Besides, he felt it to. She plopped down on Libby's bed..or rather what was her bed. She was hiding the pain that he knew was inside of her. But obviously she was afraid to say, because they were 'enemies'. He looked at the floor again.

" Why did you bring us here Nuetron?" she snapped coldly. He could feel a shiver run down his spine.

" Because, I.. Well ..I wanted to see.. If anyone other than her had been in her room!" he said pulling out a fingerprint detector. He had samples of every girl that had been murdered. He scanned the room. No foreign finger prints found..it kept beeping that annoyingly sickening saying over and over. Cindy sighed at every announcement. Finally she just took it out of his hands.

" There's no hope Neutron..None..." she said.

" Well there has to be!" he said again. This time forcefully.

" Maybe we need more than just us working on this case!"

"We can't tell anyone remember!"

" Maybe someone that already knows!"

" No one knows except us and the parents!"

"True.. True.." he said sighing. Silence fell once more in the room. His heart fell as Cindy looked through old pictures, she was hiding the pain again. He just wanted her to let go! But she never could! He angrily searched the things completely insignificant to anything. None of them led him to anything. The circle was returning. Now would be a really good time for a brain blast dang it! THINK..THINK..nothing.. Nothing at all. Stupid.. Why couldn't he come up with anything? WHY! She looked at him again. He hated how her green eyes looked right through him. Like she was trying to read what he was thinking. He was scared that she might be able to. He quickly looked towards the walls. Plastered with music bands posters. Just then it hit him. Maybe there was a secret. That they hadn't been told. Because no normal person could make any sense of this so called "case". He saw a paper lying near her desk. He picked it up. It was the same clip from that old newspaper that they had seen at Sarah's! Maybe there was a connection between the dead people. They all knew about this guy being killed. He read over everything repeatedly.

' He was murdered in broad daylight.'says one witness. ' It was horrible! All the government people were there and there was not anyone who reacted.' 'It was a little strange.' the government replied that Retroville is a safe place, that if they had known that he was being killed they would have acted in a moment. ' With fighter planes, with jet beams, anything it took, we'd do it. We want Retroville to be safe.' says Mr. Olson, town governor of Retroville.

' And this man was an big part of our safety, we will sorely miss him!' ' The town park will be named after him,' ' may you all rest in peace.' This is all the information that the governor agreed to give us. The corner's office says that he had been stabbed 50 times in broad daylight. A local disagrees with this conclusion. ' I only saw like three times once near his shoulder, near his heart, but not directly and one near his knee,' which is very confusing. Maybe there is more behind this case then what the government is giving us.

"Maybe there is!!" Jimmy exclaimed. Cindy looked at him confused. He handed her the sheet of paper.

" Hey isn't that the same??" he interrupted her.

" yep, funny how all the girls had this exact same clip, the exact same things highlighted. They were suspicious. But who gave it to them? Whoever did is next!!" he said. Then Cindy looked down at the paper.

" The guy from the library." she said quietly. He looked at her.

" I was there with Libby when he gave it to her." " he was this really old guy, and he told Libby that she should look at it..and then he was silent. It was really weird. But Libby agreed, and said she'd do it later.."

" Was there anyone else there?"

" No. Just me...and her..." she replied. Maybe there wasn't a connection. If no one else had been there.

" I think it's time we talked to that librarian!" he said grabbing her hand. The tingles were stronger this time.

" Sorry," he said as he let go.

" It's okay, I just want to find out who killed Libby, and why!" she said angrily. She grabbed his hand.

" My turn!" she said as she pulled him through the house, to the library. Jimmy had to keep telling himself that this was not real, other wise he would be so confused right now. She let his hand go as soon as they walked in. The librarian was working below the desk. And they could not see him. She walked up to him. He looked at her. What on earth was she going to say?

" Remember me?" she asked. The librarian was a grey haired old lady! She looked at her with sceptisicm.

" Where's the guy librarian?"

" Vacation! Now shush!!!" she spun around with wide eyes. Jimmy's jaw dropped. NO WAY! Had there been another murder? This one was an old guy! They had to look into it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in between two nearby shelves. Marked fiction Hi-Kl. She looked at him with those green eyes. He tried very hard to overcome the need for her. He just wanted to kiss her. She pulled him into her closer.

" There is something really suspicious about that don't you think!" she whispered. He looked down into her eyes again.

" ya I would dare say so." he was so close to her. He could've kissed her. But he didn't dare. At least not while she was awake. He touched his lips thinking about the wonderful electricity her lips gave off. She was amazing, in every way form and being.

" So what do you think?"

" I think that librarian was on to something! And whoever did the killing knew it! And just before they killed the librarian he gave the clipping to those girls! Who were young and he knew wouldn't look into it until after he was dead! He knew that they were after him..it's the only thing that makes sense!" she smiled.

" OF COURSE!" she brightly smiled. The librarian placed a finger over her lips and shushed them. Cindy looked at him.

" We have to go to that guy's house!"

" But now we have to be careful, we don't know who could be involved!"he continued.." We should probably wait a few days or something.."

" How bout one!" she snapped. He could see the determination burning in her eyes.

" Okay!" he said as he placed a hand over her mouth. He loved the way her lips felt.

" Shush, someone will hear you!" he said. She took her free hand and removed his from her mouth. She smiled as she placed it near her waist.

" Okay don't die!" she laughed as she walked away from him. He stood there his arm leaning up against the book shelves. She waved goodbye as he smiled and followed her..like a love sick puppy..

" How are we gonna find out where he lived?"

" Ask the lady." she said again.

" But what if!!" she raised one eyebrow as she reached for his backpack. She dug in there and pulled out the short-term memory ray.

" Brilliant..." he said laughing.

" Where does the other guy live" he heard her ask. She took down notes and as soon as the lady asked why Jimmy hit the button. And she looked at them, very confused. " Where am I? What day is it today? Who are you?" she asked. Cindy smiled and led him outside.

" How is it that you've been coming up with all the ideas lately?"

" I'm smart..." she replied cooly. With a hint of sarcasim in her voice.

" Yes you are..." he said without thinking. She looked at him very surprised.

" for a girl I mean.."

" Ya your pretty smart for a guy I guess..I think we've been making a pretty good team..you know..we haven't fought..I kinda think we'd do better if we stopped fighting for good..for Libby you know.."

" Exactly! Cuz look how far we've gotten on this case! Three days ago we would have been no where and fighting. Look where we got when we stopped! We should just be friends.."

" I know, for those who are dead," she said quietly. He looked at the ground.

" Yes, for Libby." he said. She looked up at him. He froze there on the sidewalk. She smiled at him.

" What is it?" she asked. He saw the sun hitting her face just right. He had to keep the drool from emerging. She smiled again.

" What are you looking at Nuetron?" she almost was red..she was blushing!! Why was she blushing??

" The sunset..it's so beautiful.." he said looking over her head. And indeed it was. She spun around almost surprised at his answer. He snuck up behind her and stood next to her. She faced him now. He looked so deeply into her green orbs of eyes. " Ya, beautiful.." she said looking at the ground. He was a little bit freaked out by his sudden craving for her to look into his eyes again. He realized she had completely addicted him. He'd fallen even more in love with her these past three days, without ever realizing it. She was like some sort of an insane drug, that he just kept wanting more of. Of course she could never know that she did that to him. She probably didn't even know that she gave it to him in the first place. It was really complicated. He felt like he was flying. Were his feet touching the ground? His mind turned to jelly again as she placed her free hand on his cheek.

" Well I'd better go now. So I don't have to be at your house again." she said quietly. Without thinking he pulled himself very close to her lips.He was leaning in to her, about to touch her lips, when a loud screeching filled the streets. A black car was parked across from them. BANG!! A gun shot filled the empty space..BOOM! Again a shot. He grabbed Cindy and pulled her along as he ran. Ducking the gun shots. The squealing tires getting closer..the gun shots getting closer to there potential victim. He saw some bushes. He forcefully threw her on the ground and almost landed on top of her. Her breath was quick and raspy. He watched as the black car drove by. He looked at the plate. None! There was a not a license plate! Just a blank black car. He heard Cindy sigh.

" No I don't think you should go home..." he said. " I think we found something.."

END OF CH!! -kTe- stay tuned for the next ch. entitled An Adventure Waiting to Happen!! :D :D


	6. An Adventure Waiting To Happen

**An Adventure Waiting to Happen**

Disclaimer- No own Jimmy..er..umm thnks Majestic 12! This story doesn't seem as popular..but maybe that's cuz it doesn't have any movement yet...but hahahah! it's coming! so hold tight..cuz when it comes it'll be fast and furious! LOL! Majestic you are like the best..you always say the best stuff bout my writing! THNKS! all my luv- Katie

Cindy's eyes snapped towards him.

" What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. She knew he was making no sense at all. But he had almost kissed her. She didn't care why.. He had almost kissed her. IN the street, just a second ago. He smelt soooo gooddd... She had been wanting it..she'd been waiting so long...and she wanted it still! He could kiss her cheek in her sleep, why couldn't he kiss her lips when she was awake? She looked at him again. His blue eyes looked worried.

" A very strange clue.." he said quietly. She noted the scared look in his eyes.

" That car had no license plate! Only government cars have no license plates!"

" But why would the government be after the only person whose going to solve the 11 murders." she said.

" Exactly," he said not making much sense to her question.

" What the heck do you mean Nuetron?" she said confused.

" Don't you get it! Think about it! The government didn't want me to tell anyone..the government was suspicious in a past case..Cindy, they did all this..well at least that's what I reason. I have no proof other than what just happened! But it's a start"

" So your saying that the government killed my best friend and the old guy and the other ten girls??" she said nervously.

" Ya, that's how they knew where Libby was going, somehow they found out.." he said. " There must be an insider or something."

" But there's no way to prove it. They'd be able to cover up anything!!" she said nervously. She could feel her heart sinking lower.

" Not this time.." he said coldly writing down the interesting facts they had stumbled upon. " K, I think it's okay to go now.." he whispered leading her out of the bushes. She brushed her falling bangs out of her face.

" Nuetron. How the hay are we gonna prove any of this?"

" I'm not sure.. I'm not sure.."

" How bout finding where that guy lived, what he knew, and most of all how he knew it!" she said again. Jimmy looked at her he looked into her eyes. She felt it coming.. He was going to kiss her. Well at least she hoped he would. They had gotten so close. He was so close now.. She smiled up at him through the pain inside. He placed a free hand on her chin. He pulled it up towards his lips. YES!! YESS!!! " Your so smart Cindy.." YES YESS! Please kiss me! I love you so much! Just hold me! His lips were now centimeters away from hers. Then she noticed he was moving away. He hadn't kissed her..again.

" Well let's go Cindy," he said. He led her onward to his lab. That night she slept very ill. Trying to think why he hadn't done what she had wanted him to. She watched him sleeping. He was so beautiful. She was so happy. She marched over to his slumped body, and placed a return kiss on his lips. He smelt like sweet candy..he tasted even more so... Her lips felt like they had been electrified. She smiled as she reached for the highlighted page next to him. She read over and over. Finally the next day came. Jimmy stirred. This time it was her turn to wake him up. She walked over and shook him hardly. He groaned unhappily.

" Morning to you to! Just thought we'd start extra early today!" He looked at the clock which said 6:00 A.M.

" You are not serious!"

" IF we go during the morning when no - ones expecting we probably won't get shot at!"

" you've got a point," he replied standing up. He made her close her eyes while he dressed.

" Lets go.." he said. She followed him out the lab, to adventure.

An Adventure waiting happen..

They arrived at a small house. It was white , and probably could only accommodate one person. There was no car outside. The door was slightly ajar.

" Well, are we ready?" he asked facing her. The sunrise cast a hopeful glow on the houses.

" Yes.. At least I am.." she replied teasingly as she walked up to the house and opened the door. The kitchen(where they entered) was rather small. It had miscellaneous cooking utensils and such. ON top of the refrigerator was a bunch of really old newspapers. All being the one that Libby had the article from. All the same things highlighted. Then it occurred to her. This guy must have highlighted everything important and made copy's. So those girls could see it! She puzzled over what the heck was wrong with this guy. He seemed almost as obsessed over this long ago murder as she was about Jimmy. Who was less than three feet away from her. She showed Jimmy the article, and he laughed. They searched and searched for more information. And then she saw it. It was in the corner..and at first it didn't seem like much.

It was a blue notebook.

-sorry another short ch!- The next ch. Will be entitled The Blue Notebook- kTe-


	7. The Blue Notebook

**The Blue Notebook**

heh wow! Another ch. That's cuz it's 7:35 in the morning here..and I am waiting for the curling iron to heat up..so I thought hey..why not! LOL! Anywyz here's The Blue Notebook. -kTe-

It was a regular sized notebook. Like one that you used in school. It had 72 pgs. Or at least that's what the cover said. Jimmy examined it. Cindy looked very curious.

" Nothing.." he said looking at a blank page. Cindy looked disappointed and opened a shade. Just then Jimmy caught a glance of a word. HOLY CRAP! It had been written with ink only visible in light! He held it up in the sun. Lots of notes and chicken scratchiness came up. Cindy sat bored while he tried to make sense of it.

" It says here that ... the government is involved somehow. He keeps saying it repeatedly.." She eyed him. As though trying to see through the notebook. He could feel her eyes burning into his hand. He didn't like that feeling very much.

" Any thing else?"

" No just info about that killing of that local man."

" Why do you think he was killed?"

" Probably knew something he wasn't supposed to."

" But what?" he read the papers again and again.

" There's just talk over how the government acted suspiciously.."

" Urg! There's got to be something!" she said angrily. He sat down on a free chair. Studying the markings. It looked something like this.

•Killing of Jake Reinaldo (Senator)1985↕

•Serena Leis- Public witness disappears.. Body found. On Jane Orlando land.➨➨➨➨➨January 3rd, 1987↕

•Government representative finds empirical data of a motive for Mrs. Orlando. Said that she was after Jake, killed Jake and when the public witness threatened to tell. She killed her, dumping the body on her land.

•Mr. Orlando specifies that Mrs. Orlando was with him the day of Jake Reinaldo was murdered. They watched Jake speaking that day on T.V. gives tape to government.  February 2nd , 1987

•Government shows tape to public, showing Mrs. Orlando killing Mr. Reinaldo- February 4th, 1987

•Mrs. Olson is questioned and take to trial, and found guilty by the government, given the death sentence. March 3, 1987

•Mr. Olson disappears. March 10,1987. Government says that he was afraid to face the truth.

•What a load of bologna. It's so a cover up for something" says a local newspaper person. This man disappeared two weeks after the newspaper was printed. Three years later, in 1990, the newspaper printed the truth about the Jake Reinaldo killing, Newspaper was destroyed, except for in museums, and the later years the man who wrote it disappeared himself.

Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was laid out in perfect order, just the way to make sense. How to prove it though? He had to get into the government building and find out why they would want to kill Mr. Reinaldo. Cindy followed surprisingly, everywhere he went. She wanted to avenge Libby's death of course, and he couldn't blame her for that. He led her onward, to the government's headquarters... it was a large building. It stood towering over him. He gripped the blue notebook in his hand and hoped that he would find something, anything, to point him even further towards the truth.

That blue notebook would yet prove itself to be quite a pain...

SHORT ch. AGAIN..sorry promise the next one to be longer...about the journey into the building called The Truth is Hidden. -thanks for all the awesome reviews! U guys rock, sry if this story is a little bit confusing..-kTe-


	8. The Truth Is Hidden

WOWZERS! THIS IS INSANE YOU GUYS!!ALL OF YOU ARE SO AWESOME! I DON'T DESERVE ALL THESE NICE THINGS!!!

I feel soooooo special!!! Hugs all those who have been so kind as to read stuff YOU guys ROCK!

Disclaimer- I don't in any way, shape ,or form own Jimmy Nuetron!!!!!!!

**The Truth Is Hidden**

In the midst of the confusion of the past days, there was one that she knew was for certain. Jimmy Nuetron was defiantly the smartest guy that she had ever met. He had deciphered that gibberish. He had led her here..to this government building. His excuse was that he had an appointment. She had no idea how he was going to pull that one off. But with one zap of his hypno-beam they had immediate access to inside the building. People eyed them suspiciously but he led her onward past the eyes. It was the weirdest feeling ever. That all these people didn't suspect a thing. Or for that matter recognize Jimmy. With what Jimmy had thought was true, they should be shooting at them. She was very confused at this thought. What the heck was going on in this town? Jimmy smiled at her as though to reassure her that it was alright. She of course instantly fell for the dirty little trick.

She laughed at just how much power he had been gaining over her the past few days. Where had her strength hidden itself? He led her to a directory.

"Where do we start?" he asked her puzzled. She looked at him. She smiled at him. As she was hit by an idea.

"How bout the Retroville History department?" she said pointing at the directory. He smiled a huge melting smile.

"YA! OF COURSE!" He paused turning towards her. "I don't know what I would do without you Cindy," he said quietly.

"What was that Nuetron?"

"Nothing, Nothing, forget it."

"Okay," she said a little disappointed in his reaction to her question. A very awkward moment passed between them. Finally Cindy just had to break the silence.

"It says here that we take the elevator to the fourth floor and then we take a right, and it should be the fourth door down. Wow..these people have a strange fascination with the number four.

"Ya, let's go.." he said bluntly. He led her to the elevator. All alone..in the elevator. Cindy felt an irreplaceable heat building inside of her. She had the biggest temptation to reach over and press the STOP button. She wanted to tell him right then and there..she was about to say it. Her mouth was desperately searching for the words. But then they reached the fourth floor. Again, a horrible failure. They walked in utter silence down the hallway. Cindy didn't like the feeling to well. There were so many things that she wanted to say, that she just couldn't muster the strength to. This was a strange realization for her, considering that usually she wasn't one to hide what she felt. She was usually quite open about it. He looked at her again. His blue eyes seemed to be hiding all of her feelings, all of her secrets. Yet he had no idea. She saw him turn the doorknob to the room marked. 'Retroville History Dept.' ' Head- Mr. Geruski'.

Walking through the door into the small room, Cindy felt a rage of emotions. Happiness, expectancy, peace, and nervousness all ran rapid throughout her body. She at first was overwhelmed. But when it stopped she stood there. Listening, like a robot to Jimmy speaking to this guy. Jimmy requested that all the papers on the killing of Jake Reinaldo. The guy eyed him suspiciously but handed over the papers. Cindy was stunned that no questions had been asked. Jimmy studied the papers over and over. She sat there staring at the old guy. He was obviously checking her out, and she hated the feeling. She had to get out, fast. Nuetron all of a sudden grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse us for a moment,"

"Alright but don't go to far.." the guy said still watching Cindy's every movement. She was really quite relieved by the sudden intervention. He looked into her eyes.

"Look here!" He showed her the essay he held in his hand.

_JAKE REINALDO_- killed. He was suspected for killing to gain land. Also he was said that he was spreading some nasty rumors about the other government officials. He was 37 years of age. A very respected Senator. Retroville mourns loss.

_RETROVILLE LOSES HONORED_- Jake Reinaldo was killed Friday Evening. He was giving a speech, when out of no where came six violent shots. That shattered innocent blood all over bystanders. Many of whom came away with traumatic shock. Government says that he was moving towards making amends to a tribe that lost it's land, but the tribe could no longer wait. Illegal actions were reported after he died. Such as conspiracy against the government. But he will always be honored for the improvements he made on Retroville. As a town, as a town still growing! "WE owe everything to Jake." says a local government official. "He will be sorely missed."

"Cindy! It's all here! The government's MOTIVE! And very bad cover up!" he said excitedly. Cindy stared at the paper. How the heck did he get that out of this, she thought.

"It's hidden don't you see! I'm going to photocopy this in Goddard's memory." his dog took pictures of the evidence. He led her back into the room. The guy was gone. Cindy's heart skipped a beat. CRAP where had he gone? Had he seen the illegal action Jimmy had just taken? Alas he entered from the side, and Cindy's nerves went back down. He led her down into a staircase. Combined the essay with the notes of the librarian... and the past essays they had looked at. All the essay's when it got to the particulars were different. One had said Mr. Jake had died with gun shots. Another said that he had been stabbed. And that he was spreading the rumors about the government officials.

"So what do you think that the government killed him over some silly rumors?"

"I don't know, but something like that.."

"How are we going to prove it though?"

"Well, we have the evidence, we have to get inside these people's offices. The people listed."

"But they know who we are...don't they?"

"Yes, that's why we can't go during the day.." Cindy looked at him confused.

"We're coming.. Tonight.." he said smiling evilly as he led her back out into the hall.

"Oh...okay!" she said. He took the blue notebook out of her hand. He pulled a pencil from his pocket. He began to write the things that they had discovered. When all of a sudden over the intercom a loud booming voice spoke.

"JAMES NUETRON! YOU ARE CAUGHT! SURRENDER ANYTHING THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE WITH YOU!" Jimmy shoved the blue notebook in his jacket.

"Including the BLUE NOTEBOOK!!!" the voice said angrily. They heard footsteps. They had found him.. Cindy's eyes filled with worry. What was going on? Sure enough people with guns surrounded them. Shoot. They grabbed Jimmy.. And removed the blue notebook. And two tall guys she had never seen before grabbed her.

"You are coming with us.." Jimmy was pulled off to the far left side. The last thing that she heard him say was..

"It's okay Cindy..." "You'll be okay...REMEMBER CINDY! THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN!!" She recalled this saying over and over. He had such serenity in his voice. Had he recognized one of the guys.. And what the heck did he mean by the truth is hidden? Well she figured that she had time to figure it out. Just then someone blindfolded her as she walked outside. And she stepped into a car. The last thing that she heard was the loud screeching of tires......


	9. Or Is She?

**

* * *

**

**Time Flies When Your Having Fun**

He was being held tightly by two tall guys. One of whom he recognized as the person that had been giving him the pictures of the dead girls. He was partially shocked, but the shock didn't last very long. They interrogated him.. Asking the dumbest questions.

" Who do you think is doing this??" and stuff..but it really got dumb the moment that they pulled out his blue notebook. His heart sank to the lowest part of the floor.

" Aha, so you think you were on to us didn't you Jimmy?" " Didn't your girlfriend tell you that she was involved to?"

" WHAT!"

" She led you to that building..on purpose, so we could find you..she helped you figure out that the government had something to do with it..didn't you suspect anything? She was just following you around!!"

" First of all she's not my girlfriend, second of all that's because her best friend was dead! She wants to avenge her.."

" What if I told you Cindy herself killed Libby?"

" YA.. RIGHT.. THE SKY IS BROWN!" he snapped back at the interrogator.

" Why do you say that?"

" She would never kill her own best friend! She's not like that!! She's to nice!" The moment that he said it, Jimmy felt the pain of regret.

" Ah, so you have feelings for the girl? Well then we'll have to make sure that's she's not hurt!" a cold voice said... Jimmy glanced over and saw...

Cindy was in a dark room..she knew that. She opened her eyes. It was a fairly small room. She heard strange noises coming from the left side of the room. She also noticed the same guy's that had taken her where standing over her. They smiled.

" Welcome back Miss Vortex..."

" How do you know my name?" she asked they coldly smiled.

" We just know.."

" Now tell us what you know Vortex.."

" I don't know anything!"

" About Nuetron?? It's not like you've been with him constantly or anything.."

" I had to stop the killings.." she stated.

" Well they would've stopped...eventually.."

" But Libby is dead! I had to find out.." A guy on the left lifted up one finger..

" Or is she?"

HEHEH or is she? i don't know..i haven't made up my mind yet..so don't think she is just quite yet... lol sorry! i just got hit by this idea while sitting here reading my story.. it adds a chapter..and suspense...so hey.. short chs. ROCK! -kTe-


	10. Murders Or Lies?

**Murders or Lies??**

P.s. Sorry about the last Ch. That is messed up..it is supposed to be called Or is she? LOL! Sorry all!

He turned on the light, and what she saw next left her breath in her throat. Libby was lying on a nearby table.. SHE WAS BREATHING!! LIBBY WAS ALIVE!!!!!! She saw her stirring.

" That's right, she's alive..but she's pretty darn close to being dead.."

" But how..the... WHAT IS GOING ON!" she raged out of confusion.

" Hah, you have no idea do you little girl.." the voice said coldly. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw Libby take another breath. He turned on more lights..all those who they had said had been killed, were all lying right in front of her face.. Alive... Her jaw dropped.

" To bad that they are so close to being dead.."

" BUT HOW?" just then she saw him. Jimmy.. He was in another room. She could see him.

" You get to see him killed right before your eyes..and as he pleads for assistance..he'll tell us what he knows.. And then..we kill you..." the evil voice laughed. She was shocked to see who was with Jimmy. It was the town governor. The one who had set them on this journey... more like a wild goose chase. They turned on the sound for her to hear everything that was going on.

" So, Jimmy.. Tell me.. What do you think is happening?"

" Oh I know what's happening sir. The moment that I heard your voice... I knew what had happened that day.. what's been happening..and why!"

" Tell me then..let's see how close you get Nuetron.."

" Well, Jake, he was a good man. And he was very loyal to the government." " And he came down hard on those who broke any type of laws."

" Good.."

" But one day, which must of been at least a year before he was killed, he started doing some research on gaining land. He gained many pieces of it.. LEGALLY.. And was very proud of himself. So was the town.. He got all the credit. But then I think he slipped. He made the fatal choice of telling you. You were his understudy at the time. He was a Senator... A very big and powerful senator. You weren't the governor. Just a simple sidekick. And when he told you, you knew that he would gain more power. And planning the event of becoming a governor, you couldn't have the Senator alive. Because when he gained land, he was considered the best leader ever. And you knew people were going to want to vote for him. And you wanted the power. So you got your little buddies to help you out. The same ones that you have today. You backstabbed him by saying that Jake had taken the land illegally. And then you yourself went out and took some Indian triable land. ILLEGALLY. Your one mistake was that he knew he had only told a few select people. He was onto you. You knew that if he found out he wouldn't rest to tell everyone in the city. How you were planning to take his power..for yourself.. And that you had taken the land.. Not him.. So you got rid of him. You shot him...or something..but you did the job. But one of the witnesses saw you..and didn't see who you were later to blame Mrs. Orlando. You had to get rid of them as well. You killed many people along the way, collecting evidence you thought could be possible to cover up your doing. You dumped the body in Mrs. Orlando's yard. Thinking that you'd be smart. But you slipped. Mr. Olson when forking over his tape to you, also included how he saw your car in his drive way the night that his wife found the witness's body.. So you had to get rid of him to... but the one thing that you didn't expect was Mr. Gleiwitz the local librarian. He took notes on it.. When you found out, that those girls had been given the papers.. You had to kill him..and the girls... am I right?" he finally finished.

" Well very close, I killed Jake by a needle the gun shots were fake..so was the stabbing. Just ketchup all very carefully planned. And all those girls, and Mr. Gleiwitz are still alive. See!" Cindy saw him point out the window to the moving bodies next to her.

" Ah, you see all is not what it seems..I'm not that evil.. Plus I needed to know what they knew..just like I needed you Jimmy."

" But I don't understand.. Why did you tell me about the murders if you didn't want me to solve them?"

" Oh but I did... don't you get it Neutron..your silly little girlfriend out there had seen the librarian give the notes to Libby. Which led me to you. I knew that you would solve the case and I could kill you..and end everything.. With not the slightest tie back to me!!!"

" YOU CAN'T HURT HER!"

" Who says I can't?"

" ME!"

" Why?"

" YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!!!" Jimmy said facing Mr. Olson.

" Ah, why would I want to do that now?"

" YOU WILL!" " I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!"

" Do you have feelings for the girl?" Jimmy's anger rose.

" NO! SHE'S MY FRIEND!!" He angrily thrust himself at Mr. Olson. Mr. Olson had one of his buddies restrain him.

" Well to bad...nighty- night Nuetron!" he laughed coldly as one of the guys pulled out a syringe. Cindy felt immense pain as she watched Jimmy fall lifelessly to the ground. She noted that her breath had stopped, and tears were welling even more so than before. Mr. Olson exited the room.

He walked through a doorway.

" To bad that he didn't know that you could see him..he could've told you that he loved you before he died!"

" YOU KILLED HIM!" she angrily snapped, letting the tears fall.

" So what if we did there's nothing you can do!" he laughed as he spat in her face. Literately. She grossed out from this and squirmed in her chair.

" I thought Neutron's girlfriend wouldn't be afraid of a little spitty witty.." he said laughing again as he walked over to Libby. She felt more tears forming...

" Well.. It's to bad your all going to have to die anyways." But I'll let you come say goodbye to Jimmy...it's not like he'll here you but hey, everyone deserves something.." The two guys freed her..following her every step, with guns pointed at her head if she made one foul move. Her breath was heavy and strained now. She walked into the small room, and saw Jimmy lying on the floor. They closed the door behind her and locked it. She saw the trinket that made them hear everything. Idiots..she said as she turned it off, and heard angry knocks on the door.

" Sorry, but this is private!" she called back at the door. Cuss words were heard and she just laughed.

" You have ten minutes.." then they left. Cindy looked at Jimmy. He looked ever so peaceful. Even more so then he had in the lab. He looked as though he was in a place better than sleep. She kneeled next to him. She felt like she had entered a movie. This wasn't happening to her. But she concluded she wasn't going to remember any of it in a few minutes..her life was going to end... she rolled him off his stomach. She grabbed behind his head. His hair felt smooth and gentle. Like a blanket. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. She lowered him back down, slowly. She then lied down. With her head resting on his chest.

" I love you.." she whispered. Her tears fell onto his shirt. And then she heard it.. A slight heartbeat! A groan immersed from his mouth. She sat up rather quickly.

" Cindy? Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck??" He asked her as he sat up as well.

" Your alive!!!" She squealed. She threw her arms around him forcefully. He was a bit shocked at this so she quickly pulled away. He smiled at her.

" That syringe didn't work..I'm not sure quite why though..."

" You remember? Everything?" she asked a little bit worried.

" Ya, just not since I've passed out.."

" Libby's alive.." she interrupted. He looked at her.

" I know.."

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what?" he asked.

" You didn't let them hurt me, why?" she asked in a low hush. He looked at her with those eyes. She tried to hold on to the ground. He placed one finger under her chin.

" Because, I couldn't let them hurt you.. You see Cindy I kinda..." and then a loud BOOM! Cindy flinched at it.

" Crap there back! They told me I could have ten minutes....." and then she looked back into his eyes and without thinking she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. He sat there, stunned as she headed for the door..just then he caught on to what she was going to do..

" CINDY NO!!!"

heheh another cliffhanger! wow this story is crammed full of um!! LOL! -kTe-


	11. Sacrifice's and Favors

Heheh! I hope that you liked that Libby was still alive..question is..can Cindy/Jimmy save themselves and the girls?

Sacrifice's and Favors

He watched almost in slow motion as Cindy opened the door. She attacked the people standing there. She was sacrificing herself, just like he had done for her. She had come awfully close to coming to the truth. He recalled her voice quite, and soft. A slight blush on her cheeks. Tears forming in her eyes. The way she squealed.. The way he felt when she hugged him. He felt so happy. Like never before....he felt chills shoot down his spine. He smiled. He noted that his legs felt like jelly. He heard Cindy's loud cries... and then he realized, she had every single one of them on the floor. She then walked over to him. She placed one arm around her neck.

" One..two.." she was covered in sweat. But he could feel his strength returning. Her sweat gleamed in the light.

" Why did you do that?" he said touching her face. She blushed.

" We'd better hurry before these guys wake up.." She quickly said. He laughed as he followed her out of the room. She led him into the next room with all the sleeping body's in it.

" How did you know that Mr. Olson did all that stuff?" she laughed as she started to shake Libby.

" You were wired Jimmy, I heard every word that was said.." she said, but she seemed like she regretted it.

"Then that's why you asked about the whole not letting them hurt you..."

" Yes.." she said. She looked at Libby as she stirred.

" Why do you care?" he asked. She payed no attention to him. He sat watching her free the other victims...including Betty. Who grabbed her and said..

" Well, well... if it isn't little blonde and her boyfriend science freak!!!" Cindy just moved down the line. Libby sat up and smiled at Jimmy. She hugged him and he hugged back.

" I thought I would never be able to see anyone again.." she said quietly. Cindy freed the last person. They all thanked her as they stood up. Betty walked over in his direction. She pushed Libby off of him. She pulled his lips into her's. He was shocked at this action. His eyes grew wide. The most popular girl in school was kissing him..and he didn't care. Cindy and Libby were both silent. Just then Cindy said quite with fury in her voice..

" Okay that's quite enough!" " Those guys are gonna wake up soon!" Betty pulled away slowly. Jimmy sat there..stunned... like someone had told him he was good enough to go to college or something. She smiled at him evilly.

" Like that Nuetron?" he stood up..he felt more like a human robot...

" No..not really.." he spoke the truth. She snickered as she faced Cindy.

" You hear that? Now he's lying because he can't take that he loveesss me????" Cindy just looked at the floor. Jimmy couldn't confess his love..not here of all places.. He heard a slight moan behind the door. Just then he heard the Mr Olson get up...

His heart skipped a beat..

Crap...

What now?

He looked at Cindy who was looking up at something..

He smiled...it was a vent. He knew what she was planning... and he gave her the signal. She helped Libby up. (Oh they had given each other a huge hug while Betty was kissing him). She then helped Betty up..he heard her angrily snap some pretty words at her..and then she helped the rest of the girls up. And the librarian..they both lifted. He smiled at her.

" Go," he said.

" No!" " I can't just leave you here to die Nuetron.. I have to help you this time..cuz I didn't last.."

" No..go..please I have to handle this ...by myself.."

" Oh no you don't your not going to get all brave on me now.. I won't let you.." she said quietly. She looked at him.. Just to break the moment Mr. Olson burst in.

" I wonder what you two were talking about?" Jimmy still stared at Cindy. Completely confused with what she had just said.

" None of your beeswax.." Cindy's voice snapped. This was not the Cindy he had just been talking to a second ago.. Jimmy looked at Mr. Olson. He was nearing them and a wide grin covered his face. He had them cornered. One of them would have to chose to die for the other. Or they both would die... just then he had an idea... He reached for Cindy and shoved her off to the far side. She fell hard on the ground.

" You settle this with me.."

" I would Neutron..but unfortunately..I have no choice..you see she knows to now..I have to kill..both of you.." Cindy still lay there..not moving.

" Well it appears one will be easier then the other.." he neared her..but turned to face Jimmy. Just then Cindy grabbed his legs and pulled him down on top of her. She held him.

" Jimmy grab his gun!!" she yelled. Hah, she's brilliant..he thought as he fingered the gun which had fallen on the floor. He smiled.

" Now whose the one that's cornered?" but then the other guys came in..

" Any one of you make one move..he goes down!" Jimmy said smiling. This was way to easy

" Hah, ya right..like you'd shoot anything Nerdtron.." a voice came.. He knew that voice..only a few people called him that.. His jaw dropped. NO WAY!!!!


	12. In A Moment

Wow! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews you guys! They rock! -kTe-

**In A Moment**

Cindy had stood up when she heard the voice. She was so shocked by what she saw, she almost fainted. It was Nick...of all people. Standing there looking at her and Jimmy..with anger reflected in his eyes. She got very confused all of a sudden. Jimmy looked about as shocked as she felt.

" What are you doing here?" she asked without thinking. He walked past Jimmy to her. He pulled her into his arms.

" Saving your but, you see Cindy, didn't you ever wonder how I was soo popular and so rich? Well lets just say that Mr. Olson is kind of related to me..You see..it all started with affair with my mother before she died. What he didn't expect was for me to find out. And I also got onto his past you see. My mother was very ill and made me promise not to tell about the affair. But with his growing reputation, I had to take the opportunity. He agreed to give me all the riches, all the fame for simply not telling about what he had done.. My mother died soon after that. I reckoned that I could use the history as blackmail. So I began blackmailing him. He of course couldn't refuse the offers I made. And so I got myself everything I ever wanted..and now I agreed to help him kill Jimmy... but I can't let them kill you babe.." he said smoothly. His arms held her tighter.

" Let me go!" She said angrily. He just smiled.

" What if I don't want to?"

" LET ME GO!" she said again. This time with more fury then before.

" Whoa now.. Take it easy there..." he said laughing.

" I will not let you hurt him Nick!"

" Oh my word...is this you Cindy? The Cindy I know would've let me hurt Nuetron in a second."

" Yes Nick this is me..the real me..the one that's been screaming to get out..that finally is getting out.."

" You are so stupid..so you choose death then? You would die ..for Spewtron?" he said laughing. " He must have you under some kind of spell or something." he paused looking at Jimmy.

" So you think that you can just steal her away? Well it's not that easy..we'll see how you like to be left..alone.. To die! Kill him!" Nick cried. Mr. Olson smiled.

" Gladly..." Nick led her in to the room which Jimmy had fallen in. Tears were welling in her eyes. She had to stop them. Then she saw it!! Jimmy's hypno beam lay on the ground next to her. She had an idea. She turned on the volume so everyone could hear what she was doing. She smiled at Nick. Her hands slipped from his grasp and caressed his chest. He looked at her with pleasure. She walked over to the lights and dimmed them... she started to unbutton her sweatshirt. ( She was wearing a tank top underneath.) She found the button for music..and found sexy slow music.. She was going to have to do this..for Jimmy. Everyone outside was watching as Cindy walked over to him. She sat directly in his lap. She ripped out her ponytail..Nick kissed her neck playfully. She pulled his head into her neck harder.. She pretended to moan. She put her hand around his face. She lifted his lips to hers..and pulled him into a kiss... At which point he slipped his arms around her waist. She pulled him slowly onto the floor. He was making the kiss more passionate. She hated it..but it was for Jimmy. He started playing with the bottom of her shirt. His hands slid underneath it.. Crap..she had to hurry. She rolled on top of him and kissed him playfully while reaching behind her to grab the ray. She held it above his head.

" Sorry about that.." she said laughing. She pointed it at his head.

" Free Jimmy!" his voice said. YES ..thank you for letting it work! They responded to his command she then hit him over the head with the beam. She turned off the sound and then she crawled over on her knees to the door.

" Why Nick!" Mr. Olson said ..he was obviously right outside the door. He jiggled the handle.

" Nick are you alright?" no response.. " Okay I'm coming in there!!" he said unlocking the door. He walked in the dark. " Why is it so dark in here? You can't see a thing!" he said feeling his way around. She heard him trip and snuck out the door. Locking it behind her.. Good thing it was only open able from the outside. She smiled as he pounded on it.

" Let me out.." he cried repeatedly.. Sound proof rooms.. ROCK! She laughed as she walked into the room. Jimmy sat there staring at her.

" You are brilliant.." he said nearing her.

" I was wondering why you did that stuff.."

" Why? Was it weird?" she asked laughing. He smiled down at her. She had found interest in the vent.

" We had better go, I'm guessing it won't be long till someone sees him.." he laughed as he climbed up on a table that he pushed over. He pulled her up onto it with him. She felt very strange being this close to him.. He smelt so good.. He smiled as he climbed upward into the vent. He reached down for her hand and pulled her up. The vent was large enough for two people. She sat on her knees and looked him in the eyes. He was very close..even closer than in the street that day. She blushed and looked at the bottom of the vent. He looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. She blushed again.

" I'll explain this later..." he said.

" Explain what?" she asked confused. In a moment, he pulled her face forcefully into his. His lips touched hers briskly and forcefully. She was stunned. Her heart was flying.. She was spinning..like someone had grabbed her heart with a string and tied it to him.. She could constantly feel her butterflies floating around. She had been kissed before..but she had never felt like this. He tasted like something perfect, something sweet..that she had never tasted before..like Libby had said.. Like the sweetest honey...or like a drug that you could never get enough of.. A constant state of euphoria. Meanwhile her body had found itself paralyzed by the electricity running wildly through it. She felt the tingles that she got, but this time they were stronger..and more of them. She ignored them..and personally..she liked these tingles. Nothing like she had ever felt....Unexpectedly her arms found there way around his neck.. And he was pulling away..but she kissed him right back. He slid his arms around her waist... she had dreamed of this moment..but she had no idea it was going to take place in a vent of all places.. She would have preferred it to be in a park or a romantically lit dinner. But who cared.. Jimmy was kissing her..the world was right..she belonged no where but here. She never wanted it to end..but it did..when it did..it was a slow ending. He slowly pulled away and still close to her face.. He whispered..

" Wow," as if the most wonderful thing in the world had just happened. She blushed.

" Yeah, wow.." she replied as though she would break the moment into a million pieces. Silence fell between them. She unwrapped her arms from the back of his neck. And sat on her knees. He sat there.. Looking at her.. Finally she had to ask..

" Why did you kiss me?" she asked

" Why did you kiss me back?" he asked smiling.

" I think we have to talk about this later..."

" I agree.." he said as he turned around. But not before kissing her quickly on the lips. She touched them as he led her crawling down the vent. They crawled and crawled. She touched her lips with a wide smile. She felt like she had experienced the best thing in the world.

" We have to get that blue notebook.." he said looking down into Mr. Olson's office. Which was now right below them. He opened the vent.

" Here hold this.." he said. He handed her his backpack. It smelt so sweet, just like he tasted. She remembered the taste of his kiss. The feel of his lips pressed so violently against hers. The heat which had been included in that kiss. She smiled as he grabbed the notebook and passed it up to her. She felt his touch again. Her hand numbed, but she ignored it. She pulled him up. Sure enough..the notes were still in perfect condition.

" But there's nothing about... you know..the confession.." she said dissapointed. He looked into her eyes.

" It's 15 peoples words against six.."

" But those six people aren't exactly powerless Jimmy.. They know everything about us..there's nothing we can do..no one will believe us!"

" That's Retroville for you Cindy....but we have to try Cindy...otherwise no one will ever know..that it was all a cover up for things unmentionable. The affair..the killing.. It's all bad stuff Cindy..we have to tell them.." his eyes looked deep into hers.

" But there's nothing we can do to prove it.."

" Oh yes there is!" he said pulling her closer to him.

" What?"

" Buildings like this always have tapes recording.." he said quietly. His lips were inches away from hers. She smiled.

" Of course.." she laughed. He moved away. Something that she hadn't wanted..but hey..he had kissed her..but he hadn't told her he loved her..maybe it was a spontaneous thing.She shook the idea out of her head and willingly followed Jimmy down the vent. She could hear his raspy breaths and her own. They finally reached the room where everything was recorded. He lowered her down. She popped out the tape marked.. Room 56 the one she knew that they had been in. Because Mr. Olson was still locked inside pounding on the door. She laughed at this site. And then she climbed back up into the vent. Jimmy sat there and took the tape and placed it into his backpack.

" There we've got proof.." just then they heard noise from below them.. It was a guard. His wide smile told everything.

" There you are...we've been looking for you two.." he began shooting the vent..they crawled..faster...faster... a few shots barely missed Cindy's head. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. He followed her..hurrying her..her head spun as she crawled faster and faster.. She could feel his breath on her neck. The guy kept shooting almost directly on them. She could feel her heart going 50 million miles an hour. Like when Jimmy had kissed her.. And then she saw it.. A way out!!! She crawled towards it.. It was a small room.. She read the directions..they were on the third floor. First floor here they come.. She knew they were in the government building. This is where they had come that one day. She remembered the elevator... they could get out of here. She kicked the vent open. She jumped down followed by Jimmy. She laughed as she realized they both were soot covered. Icky.. Those vents must have been pretty dirty. He smiled at her as he neared her.. She wanted him to touch her..to tell him.. But they had to get out of here...so she hurriedly kicked open the door. To find..that there was no one there..they hurried to an elevator. It was quite.. The heat was building.. Just then Cindy came to a realization..

They were going to end up in the main lobby..where every one could see them....

heheh stay tuned for the next ch. called Escape? -kTe-


	13. Escape?

Here Comes Another Ch. Flying at ya!! -kTe-

**Escape?**

He saw the fearful look in her eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened in the vent, less then ten minutes ago. He thought she was seducing Nick, and here she did it so he'd be free..so he could kiss her. And she kissed him back! He was still in shock.

" What is it?" he asked.

" I just realized that we are going to end up in the main lobby! They'll know we're coming!" her fear was obvious in her voice. It shook like never before. He wanted so badly to hug her.. To hold her.. Stop her fear..tell her everything was alright. But everything was anything but alright. She stared at the doors. Floor 1...Main Lobby... DING... sure enough.. There stood Mr. Olson and his crew. Jimmy's heart froze. Nick was there as well. He obviously wasn't under the hypno beam any longer. He just smiled at Cindy. He took her into his arms.

" There's no getting away this time.." he said smiling at her again. She looked worried..what about Jimmy couldn't figure out. She turned to him.

" Yes there is!" she said as she stepped on his foot forcefully.

" NO!" he said yelling.. Pretty words flying like crazy.. She kicked him in the groin. The rest of the people surrounded her. He had to think of something.. They had formed a circle around him and Cindy. Then it occurred to him... everything that had taken place on Intergalactic Showdown. He remembered how Cindy and April by dividing the people, conquered them. But it was just him and her this time. He didn't have his friends... just then it hit him. They wouldn't kill them right away.. He surrendered. Cindy was dragged off... sorry Cindy..I had to.. He hung his head as they lead him to the waiting room. He had at least two hours.. Before they would execute him... He looked at his watch. He found the phone option. Thank Heavens he was a genius. He laughed as he fingered the number of Goddard.

" Get Sheen, and Libby, and Carl..whomever will come..get them!" he said goddard barked in agreement.. " And hurry!" He barked again. He left out that he only had a certain amount of time... he sat in the silence.. He was sick of being locked up..It was depressing. He heard footsteps. He looked up.. A bright light shown around the figure. It had long flowing blonde hair. A white gown caressed the steps. She had her hair pulled back.. She looked like such an angel. Perhaps it was. But this idea was contradicted when Cindy walked down the steps. She had a wedding veil on...but she looked so beautiful.

" I don't have much time.." she whispered. " I got away from Nick..and I came down here to free you.." she said quietly.

" Why are you so dressed up?" he asked, her eyes found his quickly. He had to catch his breath.

He couldn't believe how much like an angel she looked like. She smiled.

" Not really sure, I think Nick wants to marry me or something.."

" But that's not even legal yet.."

" It would be if the government changed the ages of the two people getting married.."

" Why are you doing this.." he asked as she opened the door. He walked around it..he stood very close to her. He looked down into her green abyss's of eyes. He could just stand there and stare at her. She smiled.

" Because, I have to..I can't let them kill you... remember.."

" Why?"

" Why did you?"

" But you've done so much for me.."

" And so have you.." she said looking at the ground. He smiled as he placed one finger under her chin. She smiled at him.

" Remember how I told you that I couldn't you die?"

" Ya," she said smiling.

" Well the reason is that...I ....well.. I sort of..well.. I don't hate you.." She looked up at him.

" What are you saying Jimmy?" she said quietly. A blush covering her cheeks.

." I...." and then she heard a noise and she shushed him. Crap..

" Tell me later...now you have to go..before Nick finds out.."

" But what about you.."

" What do you care about me Nuetron?"

" Weren't you just listening to me?"

" Just go!" Her eyes filled with fury. " Please go Jimmy.."

" What if I don't want to.."

" You have to! NOW GO!!!" she angrily snapped and pushed him toward the nearest exit.

He followed her orders..sort of..and as he exited her heard part of an argument.

" Come my soon to be bride! Where is Nuetron??" he said shooting a glare at her.

" I don't know.." she lied.

" WHERE IS HE CINDY?"

" I won't tell you!"

" TELL ME!"

" NEVER!!"

" WHY NOT!"

And then the door clicked behind him. He heard Cindy's voice, but it was to muffled to understand. A plop filled the small room she was in. He then heard the footsteps walking back up. Please hurry guys. He opened the door. Sure enough Cindy lay lifelessly on the floor. He hurried over to her. Her cheek was red. Nick had struck her... why?

" Cindy are you okay?"

A groan emerged from her lips. And then she opened her eyes.

" Ya , I'm fine Nuetron.." she sat up fingering her eye carefully.

" Better be careful with that eye, otherwise you might just get a nice looking shiner in the morning.." he laughed as she pulled out a dish tray and looked at her reflection.

" That's the last thing I need on my wedding day.." she said quietly. He looked at her in shock.

" What you said earlier...it's going to happen isn't it.."

" Ya, Nick got Mr. Olson to change our ages in the book, so we are 18 instead of 17. He got a local preacher in to do it.." she said looking at the floor. Tears emerging from her eyes.

" Jimmy I don't love him! But there's nothing I can do!" he looked at her. Without thinking he touched her falling tears.

" Then why did you agree to marry him?"

" I didn't ..." he looked at her confused.

" I don't have time to explain.. You need to get the heck out of here...before the guys come and collect me!" she said breathlessly. He took her hand and helped her stand up. She smiled at him.

" Good luck," she said with a sparkle in her eyes. What was she planning? She planted a kiss on his cheek.

" That was for good luck.." " Now go.."

" Oh alright..if it will make you shut up.. But Cindy..what about you? How are you going.." she lifted one finger.

" I'll think of something.." She said.. " Trust me.." He smiled.

" Okay,"

" And Neutron..this might be the last time you see me single...is there anything you wish to say to me?"

" No, what would I want to say to you?" He lied the best he could.

" Well then get going!!" she laughed. She had tricked him. He hurried up the stairs. Oh yes Neutron..your brilliant. You can't even tell a girl how you feel about her... especially since it's love! He looked around the corner.. Nick was out of site.

This was a relief. No one was near, but just to be sure he grabbed a nearby jacket. He covered his head with it. He was going to make it out.. He saw Sheen and Libby. He pulled them into the alley way.

" Get your hands off my girlfriend there buddy.." he said. Jimmy uncovered his head. Libby gasped.

" How did you get out?"

" Long story, but Cindy is still in there!" " We have to get her out! Before she does something that she'll regret!! And I'll die inside if she does.." He was blubbering like a fountain.

" Slow down..what's Cindy gonna do?"

" Something that we can't let her! We have to hurry!! We don't have much time!" Goddard barked. They snuck back in all in disguised.. He just hoped they weren't to late..

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I never can thank you guys enough! You guys are the ones that rock!! LOL! anywhose.. all my luv, -Katie-


	14. A Season Of Changes?

**A Season Of Changes?**

Majestic 12 you are so awesome I just noticed that, you have read and reviewed every single one of my stories!!! And the reviews are all good!!!!!! Thank you so much! Hope you all enjoy this ch. Of my novel..(LOL just kidding) of my story The Secrets of Retroville!!! :D :D -kTe-

She was dressed and ready. To face the biggest change of her life. All because she loved him. She was in love with Jimmy. She could face that reality now, but the problem was. She was going to lose him, forever. She brushed a tear away from her eye. Evil people, evil government, evil Nick. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, and couldn't help but wonder where Jimmy was at right now. She touched her lips. Those kisses would be forever remembered. What had he wanted to tell her? She could never know now. Fall used to be her favorite season of the year. But now she wasn't so sure...She smiled as Nick entered the room.

" You look stunning.. To bad afterwards, your gonna have to sleep with me..and tell me where Neutron's at.. Eh?" he laughed coldly. It sent shivers down her spine. Did he have to be so cruel about it? Unlike Jimmy he was to nice about everything. She was screaming inside, but she kept it contained. She knew it was dangerous, but she had to. Because if she would speak what she was thinking, she would blow Nick, and possibly the whole town away. He pulled her veil over her head.

" Looking at the bride to much is bad luck.." he said kissing her cheek. She looked at her shoes. White, and tall. She would have not had such an elaborate dress. It was long, and covered with sequence...okay she liked it. But it was to the wrong person, so every thing seemed wrong. She looked back in the mirror.

" We'd better go babe, before we are late.." She followed.

The minister stood before them. She was silent, and Nick was ready. He looked at her.

" Let's do this thing... Cindy..your gonna be mine!" his smile made her want to be sick.

" Ya, I guess..." so the wedding commenced. Finally it came to ..

" If anyone has any opposition to this match speak now, or forever hold your peace." She hoped that the door would burst open. But she knew she was just wishing. But alas, just then the door did burst open. To see not only Jimmy, but everyone. Libby, Sheen, Carl, Goddard the whole group! Her heart soared. This must be a dream..nothing like this ever happens in real life. Especially since it was Jimmy that was standing in front of her. His eyes filled with fury.

" I have an opposition!" Nick looked quickly at Jimmy. Sparks of anger almost visibly flying out at him. He just smiled.

" Hey Nick," he said. Yes you show him Jimmy! He looked at her and she smiled. She was defiantly going to have to thank him for this.

" Speak young man.." said the minister, he seemed to be relieved at Jimmy's sudden appearance. Almost as relieved as Cindy was feeling. He smiled at her again.

" I think that this is more than illegal Sir, considering that girl is no more than 17 years of age!" The minister looked down on Nick disapprovingly.. Nick looked at Cindy panicked.

" She is 18!"

" You may be, but she still has at least four months, I think you would know that Nick being her boyfriend and all!" The minister eyed him carefully. And turned to Cindy.

" What is your age young lady?"

" 17," she replied truthfully. Nick looked at her in disgust. The minister smiled.

" Well then, this marriage ceremony is coming to an abrupt end!" he smiled.

And as he was exiting he walked over to Jimmy and whispered .

" Go get her Jimmy.." Cindy heard this and looked confused over at Jimmy. Who now had found a lot of interest in the floor. Nick looked at him..more furious then Cindy had ever seen. Her stomach churned. He better not lay a hand on him!! She turned towards Nick. He looked into her eyes. She felt his anger. She smiled.

" Sorry I can't lie very well.."

" You ruined it for us Cindy Baby! How could you do that? And now I am going to have to give Nuetron his punishment." He turned away from her. But she was not going to let him hurt Jimmy! She grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his lips. He was a little bit shocked but he joined after a second. Her free hand signaled them to go. But Jimmy didn't move an inch. Why wouldn't he go! Just then Mr. Olson walked in. Her heart froze as he looked on at what he thought was the newlywed couple.

" Ah, congrats Nick. And I see this little ceremony has attracted some of the people that I thought it would.

" What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked. Cindy looked at Mr. Olson towering over him.

" I'm talking about how I felt that you had big time feelings for the little missy over there..and when Nick mentioned how he loved her, and I knew that you cared for her and you would come to her rescue, it was so simple." Cindy looked at Mr. Olson, shocked. Jimmy had also found this remark very interesting. His eyes lit up.

" She's my friend." He looked at Jimmy.

" Well she's married now.." Nick looked at him.

" No.. She's not.."

"WHAT!"

" Jimmy made the procedure stop!" Nick said angrily.

"NO! It was supposed to happen so than Jimmy would confess, and then I would agree...stupid.. He neared Jimmy pulling a gun. " So we go back to this eh Nuetron?" Cindy's heart froze. He didn't move. Why wouldn't he move? He just stood there, like the hands of time had forever frozen.

Finally it was like a spell had been unwoven. Jimmy mad a movement for the gun Mr. Olson held in his hand. She felt her heart beat return to normal. Thank you!! She smiled at Nick. He looked at her with disgust and before she knew what had happened , he had pulled a gun on her! Mr. Olson smiled. Jimmy's eyes got bigger then she had ever seen them.

" Nick don't hurt her!"

" Why not Nuetron? Why not?"

" I won't let you Nick.."

" Aww for cute Nuetron is saving little Cindy.." but Cindy wasn't hearing any of this. Her world was spinning round and round and round. All she could think of was the gun pointed at her side. The last thing that she saw before her world went black, was Jimmy's blue eyes...

She awoke on the floor of a closet.. Correction.. In someone's arms.. On the floor of a closet. She looked, IT WAS JIMMY! HE was alive! What had happened?? He smiled as she pulled herself close to his face. He was asleep. She planted a warm kiss on his cheek, than she woke him. He groaned.

" Good morning to you to.."

" Cindy!" he said his arms flew around her. She was being hugged..by Jimmy. She was so happy....

"Ya, we get the point Nuetron!" she said pulling away. She looked into his eyes.

" What happened? How did we get in here?" Jimmy looked at the floor.

Libby spoke unexpectedly.

" After you fainted Jimmy here took on Nick. And he punched him so hard he knocked his lights out.. And then after that he stole Nick's gun and told Mr. Olson that he wouldn't kill him if he wouldn't kill you.. And Mr. Olson agreed. For about three seconds. Jimmy grabbed you off the floor and led us.. We ran forever.. And your stupid dress kept getting in the way.. He almost died for you Cindy!" she looked at him. Confused. He had done that for her? Why??

" Why did you have to bring me in here?" she asked ungratefully. Unaware of what was going to take place in that little closet would change her and who she was...forever...

heheh hope you liked that ch. the next ch. is called All theYears!! -kTe-


	15. All The Years

**All the Years**

awww.. only a few reviews for my last ch... oh well.. :D :D hope this one is better! Hah, I am listening to Kutless right now. They are an awesome group. So I am pumped so sorry if this is a little bit weird at first. Heh enjoy this chapter in the epic of The Secrets of Retroville!

He couldn't belief how close she was to him. He had pulled her into the nearest hiding place. Her dress was getting under his shoes. She grunted in complaint.

"Why did you have to bring me in here?"

"I just saved your but, from something you didn't want to do."

"Who says I didn't want to do it!"

"Me.."

"Have you lost your marbles?"

"No, just my thought process.."

"But you just about killed yourself! Just so I could get out!"

"You did it for me..."

"But I did it because I wanted to! You didn't want to save me. So why did you?"

He smiled. It was his time; he was going to admit his love. This was the minute. After all the years of hiding, it was time. In this closet, in front of all the witnesses which sat near him.. Shock the world, with his admission, of love. The room was deadly silent. Cindy looked at him with wondering eyes.

"I couldn't let you marry him..."

"Well, duh! That's why you came in and protested…but I want to know why…" her voice was a bit shaky. She was scared, but what of?

"Because Cindy, I've tried to tell you this so many times, so many days, but no."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm getting there.. The reason why I chose you… the reason I kissed you.." silence. She blushed. Libby looked at her, her mouth dropped open.

"You two kissed?"

"Yes, but that is not of consequence right now, the reason please."

"Because it's as simple as, like Mr. Olson said that I have feelings for you.. actually… I kinda..." he stammered, his heart was going about a million miles an hour.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Okay! Sheesh, not exactly patient are you?" She laughed.

"Nope, anything but." She said quietly. Unexpectedly she looked up into his eyes. They portrayed hurt, what from he could not figure out. He placed one finger under her chin. Everyone in that closet was shocked by this action. She blushed a little bit; she wasn't expecting it either apparently.

"The truth is coming Cindy, after all these years, it's coming to be," he smiled.

"What truth is that now?" she asked very curiously. By this time everyone was captivated by the discussion going on between the two.

"The truth of my feelings, the ultimate truth, the hardest truth, the truth is that I love you." It was like someone had lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Her jaw dropped. He smiled shyly.

"You love me?"

"Yep, more than anything. And this little episode did nothing but further my feelings for you." He laughed.

"Neutron has a crush on me?"

"I would say it's a little bit more than a crush." He laughed looking into her eyes again. Did she seem excited? He looked at the floor.

"How long?" she asked.

"All of these years."

"Are you serious????" she asked excitedly.

"Ya, why does it matter though?" "It's not like you care." And all of a sudden she pulled herself very close to his face. His face found itself burning from this gesture.

"Yes I do…" she smiled as she was so close now that he could kiss her if he could find the strength.

"You see Jimmy, it might just be that I feel the same way..." he looked at her.

"Heck who am I kidding? I do feel the same Jimmy, I love you..." her voice quietly whispered. He looked into her eyes.

"You do?"

"More than anything." " That's why I agreed to marry Nick. To protect you..from certain death if I did not.." he felt happy. A happiness that is impossible to put into words.

"How long?"

"All of these years."

"How stupid, we've both loved each other for all of this time…" but her eyes were too beautiful to finish. He caved in. His lips gently touched hers. There first real kiss. He felt the emotions shooting through him. He was complete; he belonged here, with her. She tasted exactly like she had in the vent. Except better, probably because he knew she was feeling every thing that he was. The tingling running through every inch of his body, one of his hands slipped around her waist. He never wanted to let her go. His other hand found its way to her neck. Never let go. Never let go. Her hands were now cradling his face like a young girl cradles a doll. Her hands were burning his face it seemed. The heat inside of him was so immense. To much bottled up passion was in this kiss. He played his tongue on her lips. She opened, surprisingly. Her tongue was pressing against his. He groaned with the unexpected pleasure. And she pulled away. Blushing. At first he was afraid to say what he was thinking, it might break the moment, but he said it anyways.

"Sorry you just taste so good." At this remark the already shocked audience sat completely immovable. He smiled devishly as he pulled her forcefully into another kiss. He gained control immediately. She moved with him, she was letting him guide her. It felt better than he ever thought. He laughed as she groaned as he had. But he didn't pull away. He kept kissing her wildly. Passion hidden in every movement, finally there make-out session ended.

"So what do you say Miss Vortex?" he asked wiping off her lip gloss.

"Wow..." she said smiling very quietly afraid to break the moment.

"How would you like that kind of wow everyday?" she nodded wildly.

"Will you be mine?"

"DUH!" she said and she flung her lips onto his. This closet was definitely his favorite place that he had ever been. The two looked at there amazed friends. And unexpectedly, Libby made a fist and stabbed it in the air.

"YES!"

Jimmy placed one finger over her lips. He looked at Cindy whose head was now on his chest. This was better than he thought possible. He looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him and he gently kissed her forehead. Libby smiled. And whispered.

" It's about time.." and just then they heard footsteps outside of the closet. Mr. Olson's shoes stood outside. They were trapped.


	16. Trapped Inside NO MORE!

**Trapped Inside... NO MORE!**

Once again my deepest apologies, after all I did take a break, for a silly little story, that I may or may not continue with I don't know. Any whose, I sure hope you like this ch. :D :D -kTe- p.s. there may only be one or two chapters left..

She finally had admitted her love, he had finally admitted his, they were going out.. And they were all about to be killed. She angrily kicked her foot against a nearby box. He covered her mouth as if to still her breathing, but alas the door opened to show Mr. Olson standing there.

" Aha! Our little escapees have been caught.. All in one place no less! So Sheen how's the dating going?" he looked at Sheen. Sheen just looked at him glaring.

" In the name of Ultra lord I command you to shut the heck up!" his voice echoed.

" Or what you'll use your silly little doll to attack me?" Mr. Olson's cold voice laughed.

" IT'S AN ACTION FIGURE!!!!" he said flying at Mr. Olson. He immediately had him tackled.

" GO GUYS!" he yelled motioning for them to go. But then Cindy had an idea. She saw a piece of rope on the wall. JIMMY!

" JIMMY! WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!" she cried as he turned around and faced her.

She smiled while pointing at the rope on the wall.

" Brilliant, as always Miss Vortex," he said smiling. Oh she was so happy that he was talking like this... to her.. Not anyone else, just her. He took the rope and wrapped it around Mr. Olson's wrists. Mr. Olson looked up at her with disgust.

" So you think it's that easy eh Missy? Well it's not you can't get rid of me that easily. As you yourself said, it's your word against ours."

" Well maybe the town will believe a genius eh?" she snapped back at him.

" No, no- one will believe him, no-one believed him about the yolkians.."

" Exactly, and how did he gain there trust?"

" You.."

" And I am not afraid to do it again.. Shut him up Jimmy.." she commanded as she smiled and just before he was knocked out she said. " Night Night!!" she laughed as his eyes shut. Jimmy smiled at her.

" That was so cool," said Libby seeing the little moment between them. Cindy looked at the floor blushing. It was going to take a while to get used to this.

" But how are we gonna get out? There's still guards everywhere!!"

" Exactly.."

" Huh? Nuetron you're making no sense!" "We are trapped inside!"

" No we're not!" he said pointing to some nearby guards.. With guard uniforms. OF COURSE. Cindy couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it herself. He smiled.

" Ready?" he took her hand..

" Ready.." she said squeezing it.

They headed out. The guards immediately reacted to this movement. They smiled as each one of them took on a single one. They carefully undressed them. The girls of course were grossed out by this. But they knew it was the only way out. Cindy's was a bit big for her. Jimmy laughed.

" You look like a balloon!" she glared at him. He moved towards her smiling. " A really sexy balloon.." his voice whispered. She blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. They found the stairs, they could go to the parking lot. Where they were sure there weren't as many guards. Jimmy took her hand again as they glided down them. She felt so much like she was floating. They arrived at the parking lot, with the blue notebook in hand. The librarian of course was the last one down the stairs. Cindy and Jimmy snuck to a door. Another guard stood there.

" Ah, there you are, the other guys can't find um, go search the streets.." he said motioning to them. They did exactly as they were told. And Jimmy squeezed Cindy's hand as they ran outside along the streets. No one knew where they were headed. But all of a sudden they stopped and looked back. They were no longer trapped inside!!! Now the hardest part, arresting the governor!


	17. The Hardest, Easiest, Task

Wow 59 Reviews this is crazy!!! LOL! Guess what this is the last chapter guys!! :D :D hope you all enjoyed my work!

P.s. No own Jimmy!! :D :D

I am working on another ch. For broken.. Plz read it! :D :D

**The Hardest, Easiest, Task**

He was holding her hand. He felt sure that whatever was asked about him, he would do it. He was sure that he'd be able to tell the city, and they would believe him. He was sure of everything. Like he never had been before, and it felt wonderful knowing that even if they did screw everything up. Cindy would be right behind him all the way. It was the feeling he had been waiting for, since.. Well.. FOREVER... A smile appeared on his face. He knew this feeling wouldn't last very much longer. And then it happened. They reached a local shopping area. They entered. Jimmy's heart was going about 50 million miles an hour as he headed for the 'Service Desk'. He was going to make a public announcement. Even if it meant attracting attention to himself. He reached the desk. The hardest task lay in front of him.

" Hello there young man, how may I help you?" the lady asked with a fake smile on her face.

" Can I make an announcement?"

" No," she said laughing.

" Well I need to.. It's an emergency!!" she looked at him. Her eyes got very big.

" Aren't you Jimmy Nuetron? Is it the yolkians? THE YOLKIANS ARE COMING THE YOLKIANS ARE COMING!" she screamed as she ran for the nearest bathroom.

" Well no, but thanks for the Mic.!!" he laughed as he pressed the button. Cindy squeezed his hand. He turned around and kissed her real quick for good luck.

" Excuse me.." no one stopped.. " EXCUSE ME!!!" Finally everyone stopped.

" Our Government is messed up! We have proof!" he continued on with the explanation. Many people kept yelling. " Ya, right!!!" and he showed them the proof. It was just then that Mr. Olson himself walked in.

" Aha, there you are, we figured that you go try and spread your little lies around.." Jimmy just smiled.

" See they are afraid of people knowing!" they walked closer.

" Please believe me!"

" I BELIEVE YOU!" a voice cried. It was a man dressed in black. He was obviously a shop worker. The governor eyed him carefully.

" Who are you to say such things?" he asked.

" Jake Reinaldo's brother.." Mr. Olson's jaw dropped. Jimmy smiled. YES

" But that is just one person.." more people started raising there hands. Cindy had a huge smile on her face.

" You can't arrest me!"

" Oh yes we can!" The police looked at the governor.

" You guys you don't believe this do you?"

" Yes, we do." they took Mr. Olson. Jimmy didn't understand how this was possibly this easy! Cindy looked at him as they placed him in the police car and sped away.

" I don't understand how it could've been that easy."

Cindy took his hand. She squeezed it. He looked into her green eyes. She smiled.

" Libby called the police, and that's why we came here Jimmy, because she gave all the evidence and it all checked out..we didn't tell you because we wanted you to get the credit.." she said a little bit ashamed of her idea. He smiled.

" You did that for me?"

" Yes, I guess I did.." she said blushing again. He took his free hand and placed it on her face. They had been through so much together.. How would life return to normal? Her lips moved towards his... they touched... they were so soft, and so sweet. She was wonderful, everything about her was wonderful. There was nothing that he didn't love about her. She was so beautiful, smart, kind, and they actually weren't fighting! Maybe all these changes were a good thing. Yes, there was no bad side to this.. He never wanted to leave her lips. Just then..

" OW OW!!!" Libby's voice cried. They didn't move, but when they were forced to it was slowly and regretfully..

" Excuse me miss but do you have a problem?"

" No," she said with a large smile on her face as she grabbed Sheen's hand. A devilish smile appeared on his face.

" Well then, if you don't mind I think I would like to go back to kissing my girlfriend.." he turned back to Cindy. Who smiled up at him.

" Well aren't we mischievous today?" He got real close to her.

" I just can't get enough of you.." she looked up at him. He pulled her face into his and his lips touched hers briskly and forcefully. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. He loved her so much. He never wanted this to stop. He laughed inside. He never imagined that after her best-friends had almost been killed, he would be holding her.. KISSING her.. It was the ultimate dream.

He pulled away slowly. Her lips inches away from his.

" I love you so much Cindy," his voice quietly whispered.

" I love you to Jimmy." " More than I have ever loved anyone or anything.. You and your stupid blue eyes.." she laughed as she finished. He looked farther into her green eyes. Pain, he saw pain.. It was him! He had been causing her pain.. He felt it.. She was happy yes.. But there was more to this happiness then she wanted to tell him.. He watched a tear fall from her eye. He quickly wiped it off her face. She smiled at him through the falling tears. She sweetly kissed him. He could feel her tears still falling. There was a lot that he needed to clear up with her. But for now, the easiest task was just kissing her.

The easiest task.. Was loving her....


End file.
